The ex-clown and the ex-sword
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: - Half AU - what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death? my first crossover, so enjoy.
1. Part I prologue: Halloween night

hello everyone, how are you chaps?

okay, here is the deal- i update once i finish the last chapter i'm working on that time, the next chapter will be posted. the max you'll wait is a month.

another thing, for the first part of the story, it'll follow the canon of both stories i think (as much as we know about the period before harry comes to school).  
on the second part i ruin the canon completely, you'll see it.

i don't own Harry Potter or Dgrayman, dream on.

last but not least, enjoy the story, but don't forget to review, okay my loves? ;P

on with the story...

* * *

**_- Half AU - Crossover – Kanda/Allen – what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death?_**

* * *

Prologue-Halloween night

_At the night when it all ended…_

"To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!" hushed cheers were whispered at a grabby-looking pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron', which was invisible to anyone not like _them_. Everyone smiled or laughed as they launched glasses.

A kid looked from the dark streets at the strange cloak-wearing people laughing in the pub at the corner, wondering why other people were just passing the place without even sparing a glance at the place.

A redheaded middle-aged male appeared next to him and yanked him up from the ground.  
"What are you doing, brat?" he said gruffly, inhaling from his cancer stick.  
"I was just wondering why all those weird-looking people are happy about?" he pointed to the pub. "Can you see it, Master?"

His master froze and pulled the young boy closer, glaring at him, "You can see it, too?"  
The boy nodded weakly, "Did I do something wrong? Please don't give me more debt."  
The male snorted. "Don't worry, baka-deshi. I give you the debt whether you've done something wrong or not, so don't sweat it."  
He did sweat, in panic, "I _really _do **not** want to be chased again! Can't you do something about your wasting-money habits, Cross-Shishou?"

Cross placed the boy down and waited a bit. After smirking at the confused look he got, he whacked the boy upside the head.

"OUCH!"

"Shut up, you're annoying."

* * *

An elderly man stood in front of a medium sized house with a woman and an enormous male standing behind him. The larger man was holding a small bundle.

"Are you quite serious, Albus?" the woman spat, "They're the worst kind of Muggles, they aren't the least bit like us! They would never understand him! You can't put the boy in their care."

"It's because they're Muggles that I'm putting him in their care. Voldemort- oh stop it, Minerva," he added when he saw her shudder. "Anyway, the Dark Lord would search for the boy in wizard families, not in a 'dirty' Muggle family. He has always been like that, Minerva, and always will be."

She nodded weakly and Albus looked at the huge male, "Hagrid, give me the boy."  
Hagrid lumbered to him and handed him the cradle. Albus patted the baby's black hair and put the cradle on the Dursleys' door step. He then took out a small letter and laid it on the blankets gently.

"Well, that should do it. Minerva, Hagrid, I'll see you later. There are still some parties for me to attend," he smiled faintly at the sobbing Hagrid and the furiously blinking Minerva and disappeared.

* * *

well, i hoped you're aching for more, but you'll have until i finish my chapter or until the month finished. but i hope it'd be the former, so i'd get to see you guys soon.

love you,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. please review and tell me if i made mistakes...


	2. Chapter I: A wizard and Diagon Alley

hello everyone, how are you chaps?

i want to thank my awesome beta DGMSilverAirHead03, who had beta'd this chapter, you're the best my darling.

i don't own Harry Potter or Dgrayman, dream on.

last but not least, enjoy the story, but don't forget to review, okay my loves? ;P

on with the story...

p.s. i am in theater major and i had my monologue yesterday and tomorrow and my test on it at Thursday morning, i'm going to fail. uwwwa~ what am i going to do?

* * *

**_- Half AU - Crossover – Kanda/Allen – what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death?_**

* * *

Chapter 1- A wizard and Diagon Alley

Albus strode down the alley, looking for the famous pub to see one of his old acquaintances, when red and white hair stopped him.

A long bright red haired man held a flailing young child with a shock of white, the man held a cigarette between his fingers, cursing.  
"Oi, baka-deshi, you're not going inside."

Albus stopped, wondering if he should stop him from hurting the child…

The boy just stuck out his tongue and pouted, "I just want to see why the cloak weirdos in that pub are celebrating so quietly."

Albus froze, _could it be…?_

"Some big dark guy was killed and they're happy about it, okay?"

The boy froze and Albus noticed fear and sadness in his eyes. "Like the Earl?"  
"No, not like him. The earl is not a wizard."

Albus started to approach them as the kid's eyes grew wide as saucers in wonder, "A wizard? But I thought that all these stories Mana told me were just folktales."  
"Well, they're n-" the elder male started to snap.

Albus interrupted him, "I gather that you can see the inn?"  
The red male huffed, eyes narrowing at the weird looking old man, "Yes, why shouldn't we see it?"  
The boy just stared at him in awe.  
"You're one of them!" Albus raised his brow in question and amusement at the hanging boy. The boy pouted, "You're one of the weird robes… cloaks… **_whatever_ **wearing people celebrating about this bad guy being dead."  
Albus chuckled, "I see you're very observant, dear child. Might I ask you what your name is?"

The boy turned his head to the red head and the man snorted, "I don't care."  
The boy smiled politely and held out his hand. Albus noticed a white glove on it; strange considering that the other hand did not.  
"My name is Allen Walker, sir. What is your name?"

Albus took the hand with amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Allen, might I ask what your age is? It seems that you may be old enough to enroll my school."  
Allen's eyes lit up in glee, "I'm nine, sir. I'm going to be ten this Christmas, sir."

Albus smiled at him and let go of his hand, "It seems that you possess magical powers, like these people inside the inn."  
"What do you mean?" The boy was confused. "These people inside are wizards, if what Shishou said is right, so that makes me a wizard as well?"  
Albus chuckled at the boy's innocent face, "Yes, you're a wizard, as is your guardian next to you."

Allen had to snort at that, "Please, Cross Shishou can't be a wizard, sir."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because he's the devil!" the boy exclaimed, arms wide and still hanging from his shirt. This earned him a smack to his head. "I'm still here, your ungrateful brat."  
"But you're the devil, are you not?" he pouted.

Another smack.

Albus glared at Cross, "You seem to forget that he is a child, Cross. If you are indeed his guardian, then you need to take better care of him."

The man glared at him, but he didn't even flinch. The man sighed and took another drug from his still burning cigarette, "Who cares? I just found him in a graveyard a year ago and was kind enough not to let him die there."

Albus stared at the man with disbelief. How could he be so cold and inconsiderate to a mere _child?_ This was worse than the Dursleys predicted behavior toward Harry.

"May I ask something of you Cross?" The man eyed him and dropped Allen to the ground, pulling a pained yelp from him. Albus offered help to the boy get up, but Allen merely sent him a smile and stood up alone, dusting his clothes.

He returned to Cross, "May I take this boy and enroll him as a student in my school?"  
A brow rose in suspicion, "And I gather that you're all wizards?"  
He nodded.  
"How do I know you're not lying and don't just want to kidnap him? Some people had tried to get him before."

"Before?"

"A weird hooded man wanted to have this brat all to himself and tried to kill us when we refused. I think his name was 'Voldemort' or something." He stopped, looking as if he had just remembered something. "_Wait a **minute**_… Wasn't that the same guy who has just died by this baby brat? How lame!" he laughed.  
Allen's eyes widened. "Then we don't have to worry about being chased again?"

Albus blinked, why would Tom want to have anything with a _Muggle-born_ child? He took out his wand and flickered a bit with it, making the air around Allen glow and when the light faded, the boy wore cleaner clothes. The delighted child was gawking at them, sniffing the fresh smell of soap on them.  
"That was amazing, sir! Thank you very much, sir," he rushed to him and hugged him tightly around his hips.

Albus petted his head and looked at the scowling red head, smirking internally. It seems like this boy have some great powers if Tom had overlooked his position as a Muggle-born.

"So do I have permission?"

Allen looked up and turned to Cross, making a puppy face.  
"Can I please go Shishou? I really want to learn in a school. And this way, you can do whatever you want without someone to restrict you. And you won't have to worry about me, for I'm not being chased around anymore."  
But I still need someone to pay my debts, Cross mused but he shrugged and dropped the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it.

"Whatever, I don't care. But I'm not paying for this, baka-deshi," Allen looked down at this and his shoulders slumped. Albus noticed that this boy knew that it meant no way to enroll in. Just what in the world happened to this boy to know these adult matters?

"Do not worry about this, Young Allen," the boy looked at him with tears in his eyes. Albus smiled at him, his half-crescent glasses sliding a bit, making Allen giggle.  
"A letter will be sent to you in a few months, and you'll just come back here and come inside, okay?"

Allen nodded, "But where will I get the money from? Gambling?"

Albus almost stepped back in horror. Just what has this man made the child do? "Cross, what's the meaning of this?"  
"Hey, it's the only way for me to pay my debts," the man growled. "He's my apprentice."

"I…see." He didn't know what to do anymore, but what if this boy has some power that even the Dark Lord was afraid of? Albus couldn't risk losing him. If, no, when Voldemort returns, poor Harry would have to deal with him all alone again, as opposed to having help.

"I understand… then **_I'll_** be the one to pay for you. An owl will bring you the letter, just send with it the date you want to visit Diagon Alley, okay?"

"Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, this is the name of the place all students go to buy everything necessary for school."  
Allen nodded and smiled. He bowed to the surprised elder, "Thank you very much, sir."  
"It is no problem, young Allen," the white bearded man smiled, fixing his glasses. "I will see you very soon."

He turned and disappeared into the inn.

After all, he was supposed to meet someone in there.

* * *

**_Few months later…_**

* * *

The bartender of 'The Leaky Cauldron' waved them goodbye as they went out of the back door of the pub. They didn't miss the glares some attendants threw the boy.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Allen stood in the small back yard of the pub in front of a brick wall with Albus standing next to him.

"I'm sure," Albus chuckled to Allen's disbelieving eyes looking into his eyes, searching for any lies, "unless you were expecting heavily guarded place."

By the flush Allen adorned just now, he guessed that this was exactly what he had thought. He couldn't help but laugh at the pout he got, this boy was too obvious.

Allen frowned, "Well excuse me for not having the same line of thought as pure-blooded wizards." This had shut him up, he knew that he had crossed a line. He can't forget that this boy is different than any other individual he knew of. Cross is a perfect example of this.

"Do you have the letter?" Allen nodded and took out the envelope from his pants' pocket.  
Albus smiled at him and returned to the brick wall. He tapped on some random brick three times with his wand and stood back, the boy following suit, curiously watching the wall.

He gasped in awe when the brick started to quiver and wriggle and on the middle of the wall appeared a small hole – it grew bigger and bigger until an archway appeared, opening up to a cobbled street that twisted and turned as far as the eye can see.

Albus pat his head and motioned to the street, "Welcome, Allen, to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway and Allen saw the hole behind him becoming smaller until it was swallowed by the bricks. He quickly faced forward and his breath hitched.

Many small shops stood at both sides of the cobbles. He spotted cauldrons in the nearest shop's window. Animals in another's and flying brooms on the one next to it, children glued to the windows pointing excitedly at them.

He saw shops selling robes, telescopes or strange silver instruments that he had never seen in his life, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eel's eyes. Shops with piles of spell books, quills and parchments, potion bottles, globes of the moon and even a special shop for owls…

"I see that this place is very interesting for you, little Allen," Albus grinned as he saw the boy's head snapping everywhere, trying to see everything at the same time, his eyes wide with wonder and his mouth open like a gaping fish.

Allen stopped his staring and closed his mouth in embarrassment, his cheeks flaring up.  
"I-I'm sorry, sir," he bowed his head. He winched when the wizard put his palm on his head. "Its okay, I was like this as well on my first time in here, and its still strikes me in its beauty and wonders. But we must get your supplies for school and then I can treat you for something to eat, okay?"

The white haired boy snapped his head up, hope in his eyes for the sound of food. He jumped in his place in excitement, urging the white haired old wizard to go faster and finish with the shopping so he could get food soon, his stomach agreeing with him.

The elder chuckled and followed him as they went to the first thing Allen wanted to be finished as quick as possible, clothes for school.

At 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', a squat, smiling witch dressed in deep mauve greeted them. "Good afternoon, headmaster," she bowed her head to him and when she spotted Allen she gushed over him. "He is so cute! Is he your grandchild? Is he going to Hogwarts on September?" she stood him on a stool and slipped over his head a long robe and started to pin it to the right length.

Albus smiled at the blushing boy on the stool, fidgeting in his place. He noted a small panic on his place and the smile slipped a bit, "Well, he's kind of my god grandchild. But yes, he's going to Hogwarts, Madam Malkin."

The witch nodded and resumed her work, muttering some comments here and there.

Allen started to relax and stopped fidgeting, allowing Albus to release a relieved sigh. This boy had shown signs of discomfort when adults came near him, was he abused by adults before? Or was it just being a side-effect of being chased by Tom? He sure hoped it was the latter, because he didn't like the thought of the poor boy being hurt by supposedly responsible people or people he had trusted. But he couldn't stop this probing in his head that told him that it was both of the reasons, although the former had a bigger impact on the boy than the latter.

He snapped from his thoughts when Allen pulled slightly on his purple robes. He looked into worried gray-silver eyes and decided that this matter could be asked later, the shopping is what mattered right now – to give Allen the sense of being able to trust someone else for once.

Albus smiled reassuringly at the boy and thanked Madam Malkin before taking Allen outside and to the owls' pet shop.

They got a rare and amazingly beautiful golden barn owl, which Allen had named him 'Timcanpy'. His face softened as he saw Allen thanking him dozen of times as they exited the shop with the cage, eyes twinkling with happiness and cheeks a bit flushed. He was reminded of an angel when he saw the face and sadness crept into him when he thought of all the horrible things that must had happened to a boy so young.

They went to 'Flourish and Blotts' and bought the books on his list, then to 'Potage's Cauldron Shop' the first one Allen had spotted when they had arrived. They bought quills, parchments at 'Amanuensis Quills.'

After another few shops, Albus said, "I guess what is left is only Ollivander." Allen swung Albus arm as he hopped next to him, adrenaline rushing in his blood at the thought of getting a wand. Then he can finally bewitch Cross to stop wasting money and to start working on his damn debts by **himself**. This thought alone sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He could finally be free, he was so happy he almost jumped high into the sky.

The old wizard chuckled as he saw the excited boy jumping slightly on their way to a narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters on the door that were read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 _BC_.'

A bell tinkled when Allen opened the door and stepped inside with Albus on his toe. The silence made Allen squirm, it felt like the air himself was tinkling with magic and he didn't necessary liked it. He felt as if the air itself was **_invading_** him, checking what he was or learning about his darkest places and laughing on him with their silence.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice startled him. He jumped in his place, but Albus remained calm as he greeted the wide pale eyed old man.

Allen nodded in politeness, but shrunk as the Mr. Ollivander inched closer to him with unblinking pale eyes. This was seriously starting to creep him out.

"Hmm… what is your name, lad?"  
"M-my name is Allen Walker, sir."  
"Well now, Mr. Walker. Which is your wand hand?"  
"Wand hand, sir?" Allen tilted his head and sighed in relief when the old man stood back.  
"Your strong hand," Mr. Ollivander didn't seem to be phased by this question.  
"Um… I'm ambidextrous, sir."

The old man's eyes already wide eyes grew bigger a bit, but he still maintained a calm face. "How curious… then I'll just measure them both."

"Measure? What f-"

The man interrupted him, "Hold out your arms. That's it," he measured Allen from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and knee to armpit. He then repeated the same thing on the other arm, and round his head.

As he continued, Mr. Ollivander explained him everything about wands, cores, woods and the lengths of them. At one point, Allen noticed the tape measure moving on its own while measuring between his nostrils and the old man moving around the shelves and taking down slender boxes.

"That will do," he took the pile and placed it on the table while the measure tape crumpled down into a pile on the floor.

"Right then, Mr. Walker. Try this one. Ash and unicorn hair. Twelve and a quarter inches. Pleasantly springy. Just take it and give it a wave."

Allen hesitantly took the wand, fearing the worse and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it right away.

"Cherry and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Quite brittle. Try-"

Allen tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched by the old man.

"No, no – here, Rowan and unicorn hair. Fourteen and a half inches. Surprisingly swishy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Allen tried and tried, with a pile of tried wands mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair. But for some reason, the more wands he had tried, the more Mr. Ollivander was happier, and Allen didn't like this man more and more.

"A tricky costumer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – very rare – white ark and phoenix feather, eleven inches, very strong."

Allen took the wand, and immediately felt uncertain feeling in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air. Silver light ray followed the trail the wand left and white ropes came from the tip, swirling around before vanishing to mist.

Albus clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how **very** curious…"

Allen peered at him, confused himself, "Um… sir? What is curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed him with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I sold, Mr. Walker. But for years after I had made that specific wand, it didn't found any person to be compatible with."

Allen knew he won't like the way this confession is going to. "This is a wand that is even more intriguing then the dark lord's wand. This is a wand of a man who had faced many hardships and decisions and will face even harsher ones. Decide well, Allen Walker."

Allen shivered at the intense look these unblinking eyes had and instead looked at his new wand. The wand itself was silver – "Apparently from a tree called the 'white ark' that was said to make Noah's second ark in Babel incident that almost brought upon the world another flood and destruction," the old man enlightened him – The handle was red with sliver blue lines swirling across it. Although in different colors, they'd complimented each other very well and made the wand even more beautiful then any other wand.

Allen looked up and saw a bit of a haunted look on the wand maker's pale face. Mr. Ollivander took his wand and quickly placed it back in the box and wrapped it in brown paper. He turned to Albus, "Four Galleons, please."

Albus was a bit surprised, "You're giving this a discount?"

"Yes, yes." He sounded rushed, as if he didn't want to look at the wand another moment.

This had hurt Allen more than he'd let on. The old wizard paid and took Allen's hand, leading him outside. The boy nodded to the slightly paler wand maker and followed Albus.

The wizard led him to a stand with ice-creams and bought him a vanilla cone with honey sprinkles on it.

"Are you okay?" they sat on one of the benches next to the stand. Allen looked down in shame, "Am I really **_that_** different? I mean, even Mr. Ollivander didn't want me in his shop."

"My boy," he felt a comforting hand on his back. "I know Mr. Ollivander and I know that the only thing he didn't like was the 'white ark' that your wand is made of. He had a bit of a mishap with it and holds a bit of a grudge to it. It's not your fault at all, my boy."

Allen smiled bitterly at him and resumed to his ice-cream.

After they had finished up, they bought trunks and put all of his earning into them excluding the cage with Timcanpy, which Allen held with a bit of pride.

Inside the pub, they spotted Cross drinking in the closest table to the door, a woman in his lap.

"Shisou…" Albus saw a dark aura coming from Allen and blinked in surprise, just what is wrong with him?  
"Oh, baka-deshi," Cross didn't pay attention to him as he groped the woman's butt.

A bad mistake.

THUMP! One of the trunks found themselves striking the redheaded head with accuracy.

Albus had almost gaped, but managed to maintain his composure as he saw Allen stomping his way to Cross.  
"What did I tell you about wasting money on booze and women?"  
"What did you do that for, baka-deshi?" clearly the man didn't hear him, because he rubbed the bump on his head and glared daggers at his apprentice, sneering. The boy sneered back at him, taking another trunk as a warning, "We're going home right **now**, Shishou. I don't care about your sex-drive, you sick bastard."

Now Albus thought he could give himself a moment of gaping at the scene, he couldn't believe a mere boy knew this kind of vulgar language. Not only that... is it normal for someone to throw a **trunk **on someone else?! What did this man teach this poor boy?

"Cross," he approached him, arms folded and a very cold face.  
"Damn, that old man is here again," Cross muttered to himself, "Yes? What now?"  
"What have you been teaching your adopted son? Since when a child use such vulgar words and throws **trunks** on people?"  
"Beats me. Probably since his times on the streets…" Cross stopped and when the adults noticed the boy's pale face, Cross slurred, "Oops."

"The streets? What does he mean, Allen?" the boy was trembling and his face was pale as white. This scene was drawing some of the residents' attention.  
"I-I…" he was hyperventilating and became a bit hysterical. His palms were covering his face and he was shaking his head as if shaking something.

The wizard kneeled in front of him and took him into an embrace. He rubbed circles on his back, mumbling soft soothing words to the shaking boy.

The residents of the pub were looking in shock at the high wizard, hugging a small weird boy with such gentleness.

"It is okay, my boy, you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you anymore, okay?"

Slowly, Allen calmed down and slumped into the embrace, pressing his ear into the elder's chest, hearing the steady heartbeat.  
"Are you okay, my boy?"  
"Y-yes… I'm sorry, sir."  
"There's no need to, Allen. This is a serious matter, my boy, and you need to be able to rely on someone to relieve yourself of this burden. I know it can't be me, but I know that you'll find someone that will listen and bear with you the burden of your past. Don't be discouraged, my boy."

"Thank you, Sir."

"No problem, my boy," Albus released him and stood up again. "Cross, stop this mess and bring your adopted son home."

Cross cursed, but stood up as well from his place, dropping the girl and took the stray trunks, pilling them on the others.

"Let's go, brat."

Allen nodded and took his trolley with the bags. He turned to Albus and waved meekly, "See you later, Sir. Goodbye and thank you very much again."

"The pleasure was all mine," he waved back. "Goodbye, Allen, be well."

Allen nodded and smiled at him. He then exited the pub and when he looked back inside, the man was already gone.

_Oh well, I'll see him at Hogwarts again_, he thought happily and rolled the trolley to their car.

* * *

hope you had liked the you next time

love you,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. please review and tell me if i made mistakes...

p.s.s. "Rowan and unicorn hair. Fourteen and a half inches. Surprisingly swishy" is my wand in pottermore, how awesome is that?!


	3. Chapter II: Hogwarts and sorting

hello everyone, how are you chaps?

this chapter is not beta'd, so if they're mistakes. i'll fix them if i can.

i don't own Harry Potter or Dgrayman, my poot dreams will never come true.

last but not least, enjoy the story, but don't forget to review, okay my loves? ;P

on with the story...

* * *

**_- Half AU - Crossover – Kanda/Allen – what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death?_**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts and the sorting

_A month later…_

Cross was standing with Allen on the platform, Allen surrounded by trunks and the cage of Timcanpy.

Cross looked around until he spotted a brick wall and pulled Allen to there.

"Ouch! Why did you pull me, Shishou? And why are we standing in front of a wall?" Allen stared on it, he had a bad feeling.

"Just go through it, baka-deshi."

He got a blank stare.

"Just do what I said. Pretty soon, nothing will make sense to you, brat."

Allen understood that it wasn't his place to protest or even ask how the hell this womanizer knows what to do? He even seemed to be at ease here… the hell? He just sighed and rolled his trolley with the trunks and with the cage and walked into the wall, waiting for the impact.

For some reason, he didn't feel anything, so he opened his eyes. He was met with a whistling red and brown train with a sign above him that said 'nine and three quarters, express to Hogwarts'. It seemed he was early by half an hour before the train had to depart, so he didn't rush despite the commotion around him.

_This is it, the train to my new school…_ he looked behind him and saw no red hair behind him and knew that his master won't come with him. He sighed once again and rolled the trolley to the train, and with a help of one of the workers loaded the trunks and Timcanpy to the train.

He ignored the parents gushing over their kids, the students appearing from the brick wall and the older students trying to keep everything in order, and entered the train.

He went to the end of the train and got himself the furthest compartment, a small and an almost hidden one. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
He then remembered, or rather, dreamed of the disturbing thing that this Olivander man had told him.  
**_"This is a wand of a man who had faced many hardships and decisions and will face even harsher ones. Decide well, Allen Walker."  
_**_What is he going to have to decide for? Why did he have to decide? Why him?_

**"And what do we have here?"** an unfamiliar voice reached his ears and he opened his silver eyes only to glance into a green eye. He yelped and in an instinct gained by Cross' '_training_', he punched the eye before him.

A pained yelp cleared his mind and he saw a wild red headed teen with a green scaled bandanna holding his face, wailing.  
"My only one useful eye~! I think I'm going to be blind. How could you do this to me?"  
Allen stared at him blankly before bending on his knees and looking over the teen, "Are you okay, sir?"

The teen looked up, and he noticed a black eye patch covering his right eye. The red head took a look over the boy as well. Making Allen fidget and stand back up.  
"Um… what are you doing here, anyway? I thought that no one comes inside because there's no place for more then two people at all."

The teen smiled, "Well, I always like to be here when I just want quiet and peace. Well, it seems that someone had already taken it," he tried to wink. A little hard considering the fact he had one eye with an eye patch, and the left one has a black eye caused by his surprisingly strong punch.

_Guess he used too much power again. Oops, debt-collectors mode habit._

"Oh. I am very sorry, sir. I can leave if you want-"  
"Nah, its okay, and my name's Lavi Bookman. What's yours mate?"  
"Um…uh… Allen… Walker," he really wasn't comfortable with people. Well, Dumbledore is a different matter; he **_is_** his savior after all.

"Are you a first year?" Allen nodded. "That's great. I'm sure you'll enjoy Hogwarts a lot!" Allen looked up at him, "What year are you?"  
"Fourth, so I'm your senior. One advice, when faced with a jittery portrait, you may need to run as fast as you can."

"Why?" wide and innocent eyes looked at him.

"_Because_," Lavi really liked scaring these first-years. "They can get out of the pictures and hunt you," he said casually, trying not to laugh at the terrified face he received.  
"B-but Dumbledore said that pictures could not go out of their frames," he squeaked.

"Are you close to Dumbledore?" this last sentence piqued his interest.

Allen shut his mouth in panic, because Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone about them. He had made a mistake, and he couldn't afford making another one.

"Um…" he placed a fake bright smile on his face. "No, but I met him on the night Voldemort had died at the 'Leaky Cauldron'."

Lavi shivered, "How can you say his name so casually?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't get what is so scary about a _name_," Allen deadpanned.  
Lavi laughed, "You're one little brave thing." He ruffled his white hair and received a scoff.

"I'm not little. One day I'll be taller then you," he frowned. Lavi laughed and pushed his head down by his fist, digging into it.

"Sure, sure, short stack. We'll see." Allen pouted and pushed the fist away. He then folded his arms and looked away, deciding to gaze at the passing scenery outside the window and ignoring the red headed teen.

The rest of the ride was awfully quiet. Allen was dozing off, not acknowledging Lavi's failed attempts for a conversation.

Finally, Lavi stopped and just shook him gently, "Allen, we're almost there. We need to change into our robes."

Allen yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked outside and saw that the sky was already painted dark-ink and looked at Lavi. He nodded dazedly and fished out his robes. He then looked at Lavi with a glare that clearly told him to get out.

"But why, short stack? You're not a girl, right?" Lavi pouted.  
"It is too small here for two people to dress up, so. get. Out!" and with that, Allen shoved Lavi outside and slammed the door close.

Lavi just stared at the door, stunned. Allen had just looked _too_ desperate for him not to see him dressing up. Could it be that he's really a girl and he has to hide it? Or maybe he has something he doesn't want to show other people? He snapped from his musing when Allen opened the door meekly and told him that he can go change now.

Lavi shot him a worried glance when he noticed him fidgeting with his left arm before the door closed behind him and hid him from him.  
'I guess it's not because he's a girl, isn't it?'

* * *

"Firs'-years, Firs'-years over here," a huge man stood at the platform. Allen shot him a glance before looking at Lavi. Lavi looked at him confusingly but then smiled reassuringly at him and slapped his back, making him stumble on his step.

"Don't worry, Short stack. This guy is harmless and you'll be fine, okay?"

Allen looked at him wearily and flashed him a weak smile, "Fine. I guess I'll see you later."  
"You bet! You have to try to be in my house, mate," and with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Allen inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself and turned to the smaller group surrounding the huge man.  
"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years, follow me!" he led them down a steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the huge guy called over his broad shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

They went around a corner that opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake and their breaths were caught in their throats.

The lake was beautiful but Allen thought that the sight of the castle with it's many towers and turrets rising above the lake was more breathtaking then anything else he saw in his short life.  
The twinkling lights from the windows invited him to a warm place with hope and happiness. He hoped that he could find friends here, people like Lavi. He smiled and looked at the first year people who were already filling the boats and let out a yelp.

"Ah! Wait for me!" he rushed to the last available boat and was about to politely climb in, when one of the boys in it shoved him back.  
"We don't want to be in the same boat as you, **_freak_**," they pushed the boat away from the shore.

Allen fell onto his knees, watching the boats disappear into the dark mist and struggled not to cry.

He'd completely forgotten about people's hatred upon him. The time he'd spend on Diagon Alley with Dumbledore and on the train with Lavi had made him forget for a moment that they were the same people he knew, the same as **_Muggles_**. He really can't trust people anymore, no matter who they were or how they treated him.

He felt anger bubbling inside of him, and he snarled. _These ignorant humans, how could they even _**think**_ of treating him like this? What did he do to deserve this? _**Huh**_?!_

A snap startled him and he looked behind his shoulder to see Dumbledore standing right there with a severe-looking face. He looked down, tears falling down in droplets.  
"I am very sorry, sir. It seemed that I didn't get onto the boat on time," he stood up and looked everywhere but the elder, "I guess I'll have to get my stuff and go back, right?"

Dumbledore sighed and took his hand, "Come with me, little Allen."  
Allen looked up and tried to smile, but failed, "It is okay, sir. You don't have to- Woah!"

He was lifted up and at the next moment he felt like he was being squashed into a pipe. He couldn't breath and felt nauseous, but this feeling passed after a second and he'd found himself at an under-ground harbor, where all the boats had just arrived.

He fell onto his knees and tried to regain his breath. He felt the hand slipping from his grip, but when he looked up, the elder had already disappeared.

"How did yeh get here?" the huge man climbed down from the boat and took the lamp from the front and approached him.

Allen looked to the other boats and saw the surprised looks the kids from **_that_** boat sent him and looked down, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't get onto the boat on time and one of the teachers brought me here."

The man looked at him and smiled, the smile barely noticeable under the bushy beard.  
"Well, guess there's nothin' tha' we can do, kid. I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Nice ter meet yeh kid."

Allen's face lit up and he smiled at him, "My name is Allen Walker, sir. It is very nice to meet you too, sir."

Hagrid's eyes twinkled in a smile and started climbing up a passageway in a rock before them with the only source of light they had.

The boy from the boat walked faster then the others and banged his shoulder into his. Allen stumbled and held his throbbing shoulder, looking down, knowing what it is that is to come.

"What a freak like you is doing here in Hogwarts? People like you should stay in St. Mungo's hospital."

Hagrid must have heard them, because he called from the front to be quiet and not talk to people like this.

The boy snorted and shoved him one last time before rejoining the girl and the other boy ahead of them.

Allen surpassed his tears, and looked up to see the castle from closer view as they reached outside to a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the great castle. He saw the lighted up halls inside with a melancholy feeling. He knew that this new 'home' would be the same as the rest of his former life. It has always been this way, no matter how 'different' the place was. And apparently, this rule applied to wizards as well.

_Sigh… at least Lavi was nice…_

They clambered up the flight of stone steps to giant, oak front doors of the castle. Hagrid raised one of his huge knuckles and knocked three times on the left door.

The doors swung open and a stern-faced witch with emerald-green robes stood there. She stood firmly at the bottom of the stairs and looked over them, as if she was reading them. A shiver went down his spine as the gaze lingered on him, and sighed in relief when her attention was distracted.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to her.  
"Thank you, Hagrid," she nodded. "I will take them from here."

Hagrid nodded and said his goodbyes to her. He then went down the stairs and took a turn to the forest surrounding them and disappeared into the darkness.

The old witch, or professor McGonagall, went inside the entrance hall, the first-years following her. She proceeded through the flagged stone floor and showed them into an empty chamber off the hall, where they crowded together and peered around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She sent another glare at the nervous first-years and once again lingered at him. He shifted nervously and proceeded to look at a peeking ghost next to one of the candles' stands and swallowed a gasp.

He shook his head desperately and concentrated back on McGonagall's speech.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points…

The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you waiting."

Her eyes shifted around one girl's messy hair and a boy with a runny nose. And once again, he really started to get tired of it, lingered at his unruled hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait here." She exited the chamber they were in.

The students started to whisper to each other in fear, wondering what the sorting ceremony will conclude. While the bully from before stood in front of him and folded his arms in distaste, "What are you **_really_** doing here, freak? I know that there's no way that the headmaster would even **want** to look at you, much less enroll you here. Now spit it ou- what the?!"

He jumped in fright as the others screamed, making Allen flinch, did he look that frightening? But as he took another look at the bully, he saw that he didn't look **_at_** him but **_over_** him, so he turned around to see what was so scary. He immediately regretted.

Around twenty slightly transparent pearly-white ghosts glided around the room. They seemed to be talking among themselves, hardly noticing the terrified first-ears until what it looked to be a fat monk glanced accidentally at them and gasped in surprise.

"New students! About to be sorted, I suppose?" one of the boys nodded weakly and the fat monk smiled and clasped his hands.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old-"

"Move along now," professor McGonagall interrupted him with a sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony is about to start."

The ghosts looked at each other and floated away one-by-one, looking a bit upset.

"Now, form a line and follow me."

All the children quietly and quickly stood in a line, with Allen pushed into the back as McGonagall walked across the hall, from where they came from and pushed open the doors into the great hall.

* * *

'Wow~' was the only thing he could think while they shuffled down the hall between two long tables with older students sitting next to them, looking at the long line as if they were the juiciest last news. He meekly looked around and discovered Lavi smiling at him, waving. He smiled nervously and waved back, only to receive two thumbs up and a _wink?_

The line stopped and the first years crowded nervously in the front of the hall and looked to the higher table which consisted of the teachers, Hagrid and Dumbledore. He flinched when McGonagall slammed a stool with an old, wrinkled and torn pointed wizard's hat on the floor before the table, on top of the several stairs.

Allen was confused, as the other first-years, a hat to decide their future? No matter how he looked at it, it sounded a bit unreliable… no, scratch that, **_totally_** unreliable…

But he watched in horror as the hat opened it's… mouth? and a voice sang from it.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_but don't judge me on what you see'_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_a smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_for I'm the Hogwarts' sorting hat_

_and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_the sorting hat can't see,_

_so try me on and I'll tell you_

_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_where dwell brave of heart,_

_their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_where they are just and royal,_

_those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_where those of wit and learning,_

_will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_those cunning folk use any means_

_to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And you won't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_

_for I'm a thinking cap!_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_listen closely to my song:_

_reunited from the dark past,_

_reincarnations of the same fate_

_will stand before the ancient darkness,_

_ancient that has risen again._

_But do not despair!_

_Unite and accept,_

_And shall no harm come to you._

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting begin._

Silence fell upon the hall. Allen was sweating in his place, so just when they'd escaped Voldemort, they'll need to stand before a new enemy? When can they rest in peace?

But the word 'Reincarnations' has stirred something within himself, as if he knew something about this, but this piece of information was slipping from the tip of his fingers every time he tried to grasp it. And it started to frustrate him.

Slowly, claps were heard across the hall until McGonagall hushed them and unrolled scroll that popped in her hands.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she looked at him again and lifted the hat, which'd quieted down.

"Alden, Arthur."

A small blond boy stepped onto the higher floor and sat, terrified, on the stool. The professor placed the hat on his head, which led to the hat falling over his eyes and hiding his face. That earned a few giggles from the crowd.

Few moments passed and then the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The second table from the right erupted in claps and cheers, and the boy took off the hat and ran to the table, the fat monk from before waved at the boy, who'd shivered and sat down quickly.

"Ashen, Alice."

A long black haired girl clumsily sat on the stool, blushing.

The hat took a few more moments before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

This time, the second table from the left was the one to cheer and the girl, still blushing, went to sit there. Allen saw Lavi shaking her hand and smiling at her, making her blush harder. He frowned and scoffed when Lavi spotted him and side grinned at him.

"Burdis, Dean."

Before the boy could fidget, the hat shouted, "GRYFFIDNOR!"

The far left table cheered and shouted as the new student sat down.

"Brown, Flora."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Campbell, Chris."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The far right table clapped.

The list went on until 'W' surnames came.

"Williams, Ruby."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Walker, Allen."

Once again, silence fell on the students as they stared as the boy climbed the stairs to the stool.

He tried to tone them out, but he could still hear the renewed murmurs.

"_Did you see his hair? It's completely white! How creepy…_"

"_And this scar… I heard that Harry Potter has one as well…_"

"_He looks like the devil's son… what is he doing here?_"

"_Shh… he'll here you._"

Too bad he had already heard them… oops, too late… _sigh_…

Allen sat down and the last thing he saw before the shadow of the hat's black insides surrounded him was Lavi's worried face and the girl wrinkling her nose.

"_Hmm… what do we have here?_" he heard the hat saying.

"Umm… can you just say my house and be finished with it? People are looking," he whispered, praying that no one will hear him.

"_This is going to be a little hard to do, kid. I see that you're no normal kid like those others._"

"No shit Sherlock," he couldn't stop the comment from escaping his lips. "Sorry, sorting hat."

The hat laughed, "_I could have spent hours with you without getting bored. But let's get to the point, shall we?_"

Before Allen could answer, he continued, "_I would've placed you in Slytherin, since you do have large darkness in you. But I don't think it'll do to you any justice, kid. Let's see… you do have a great mind, very smart indeed… but not for studies…_"

"So for what?" he was a little bit curious, already forgetting about the crowd outside.

"_For battle._" His breath hitched. "_You're smart for strategies, for escape, for battling people the best way without killing them. To make it simple, you're the practical pro._"

Allen sighed in relief, he really doesn't want to kill people and battles were part of his street former life anyway.

"_You're too experienced for a Hufflepuff, not to mention you can't trust people easily. Not blaming you seeing on how you're being treated even here._"

Allen lowered his eyes down in shame, "Not blaming them, I _am_ a freak."

"_Don't listen to them,_" the hat comforted him. "_You've a great person inside of you. And you're brave and loyal to those who **do** earned your trust. I think I know where to put you. But be brave, kid. People will try to push you down and unable you to fulfill your fate, but be strong and rely on those who **are** by your side._"

"Thank you so much," Allen felt tears but pushed them behind his eyes, he can't cry here. "So where am I?"

A chuckle, "_You're in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Allen sighed and took down the hat, promising himself to see the hat again, and walked toward the table that clapped politely.

He sat at the end of the table, noticing the glares piercing into him and looked at the empty plate.

McGonagall ignored all of the small commotion and proceeded to read the last name,

"Wyatt, Lala."

"RAVENCLAW!"

With the last first year student to sit down, McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the stool with the sorting hat on it. Allen could've sworn that the hat winked at him and smiled.

_"Be brave…"_

I'll be… thank you, sorting hat, he smiled behind his bangs, shutting off the glares.

After McGonagall sat down at the teacher's table, Dumbledore rose up and clasped his hands together, beaming at the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words," some snickers were heard and he sent a glare at Lavi, who'd silenced down with a smirk, and smiled at the others.

"Now then – etaf! Pihsdneirf! Tsurt!  
Thank you!"

The first years stared confusingly at him, but were distracted by the plates suddenly being piled by food.

With wide eyes full of glee, Allen gulped at the site of the enormous mountains of food. He never had the chance of eating this kind of food, being on the streets and later in Cross' '_care_'. So he took big portions of each dish and slowly devoured the food, savoring the new tastes and flavors he'd never had before.

When the main dish disappeared, Allen didn't have the chance to feel disappointment, because at the next moment, the plates were filled with familiar and unfamiliar deserts.

He took a large portion of Vanilla ice cream and something he'd once discovered on his trip to Asia – the legendry Mitarashi Dango!

* * *

A '_clang_' from McGonagall tapping her glass with a knife was heard, and the food disappeared. The great hall fell quiet and waited for the headmaster to speak.

Dumbledore rose again from his chair, light blue eyes twinkling with knowledge resting a bit on Allen before opening his mouth and listing a list of things that the first years should know and be wary about, with a reminder to the older students. Allen didn't miss the slight amused but knowing glare he sent toward Lavi, who blinked innocently at him, and giggled a bit.

"And finally," Dumbledore nodded. "I must tell you that this year, the second-floor corridor on the left-hand is deserted. But don't think of sneaking into there, because it's being saved for something important that you don't need to know of. And now, bedtime, off you trot!"

And with that, everyone except for the first years, exited from the doors.

"Gryffindor first-years," a tall scrawny male with dirty brown hair and a beautiful red headed girl stood next to the young scared students. "Our names are Tim Johnson and Christina Trevena. Follow us," they led them through staircases and doors and told them to skip through transparent steps. They walked through hidden doorways behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. Allen felt sluggish and his legs were so tired he thought that he should just collapse there and sleep the night on the stairs. Finally, after what it seemed to ages, they stopped at the end of a corridor, in front of a portrait that had a fat, Victorian looking woman in it, sitting on a chair with a bored face.

"Password?" she just yawned.

Tim nodded, "_Caput Draconis_."

The woman yawned again, and the portrait swung forward to uncover a round hole in the wall. The perfect climbed through it and motioned the youngsters to follow.

When the students scrambled through the hole and found themselves standing in the middle of a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs and couches, some in front of a fireplace, chairs were scattered around and the colors of red and yellow ruled the decoration of the room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," the girl said. "The boys' dorms are at the end of the stairs on the right and the girls are the same, only on the left. That's all, go to sleep."

Allen sleepily climbed the spiral stairs to the dorms and when he went inside, he was met with suspicious stares and whispering around him. He lowered his head and went to the furthest bed with deep-red velvet curtains where his trunks were lying. He saw Timcanpy in his cage and smiled. He took a bit of bread he had snuck from dinner and gave it to him.

"I'll release you tomorrow, okay?" he whispered to the owl. Timcanpy munched on his finger, or actually, bitten on it with his sharp beak.  
"Ouch! Timcanpy!" Allen protested and sighed, "I promise, tomorrow."

The owl let out a soft _purr?_ and rubbed his head with his injured finger. Allen chuckled and smiled softly.  
"Thank you, Tim. Good night," he slipped behind the curtains, pulled on his pajamas and slipped under the blankets.

Only then he realized that the room became quiet and sighed again and opened his eyes, gazing into the darkness provided from the closed hangings around him.

They really do hate him. He wondered how he will survive here… and with that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

hope you had liked the you next time

love you,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. please review and tell me if i made mistakes...

p.s.s. a test ;p - Dumbledore said three actual words, but in a different way. what are those words?


	4. Chapter III: Meeting and dark spirit

hello everyone, how are you chaps?

this chapter is not beta'd, so if they're mistakes. i'll fix them if i can.

i didn't finish the last chapter i was working on, but i felt that i've been waiting too long. so here you go.

i don't own Harry Potter or Dgrayman, my poor dreams will never come true.

**A/N! the moment you all have been waiting for had come. Kanda is here with all his might! jk, but still, he's here. **

last but not least, enjoy the story, but don't forget to review, okay my loves? ;P

on with the story...

* * *

**_- Half AU - Crossover – Kanda/Allen – what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death?_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - meeting and the dark spirit

Allen had been attending school for a week now and he could say with no doubt whatsoever that it was one of his worse weeks since Mana had died. In this past week he had managed to:

- Get beaten up at least three times a day

- Learn healing spells to be able to heal himself without worrying the school nurse too much.

- Get the practical use quickly in charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts and potions. This had led to more bullying and insults from the Slytherin house, thinking that he must have witched Professor Snape. Because Snape is actually giving him points and was nicer to him than to the other Gryffindors.

- Teach the teacher something that Mana had taught him about astronomy, making the teacher mark him as his favorite. You can guess what the Slytherin's reaction to it was.

He sighed as he sat in one of the classes in the deserted corridor Dumbledore had warned not to go inside, but he had to. This was the only place _they_ won't look for him in, his only haven in the school. It was actually very sad – he prefers returning back to Cross than spend another day here…

He saw from the corner of his eyes a faint presence lingering over him and sighed, it was probably a ghost got lost, so he ignored it.

He closed his eyes, a picture flashing in front of his eyes… he and Mana walking down the road, he's smiling and Mana is smiling as well. He remembered fondly that day, his first celebrated birthday…

_"Allen," Mana called the reddish-brunette from down the stairs. "We are going somewhere special today, so dress up warm, okay?"_

_"Okay~" he shouted from the bathroom, where he tried to get his messy hair into a hair band and cursed when he didn't manage to._

_"Allen~ no cursing in this house, I thought I'd told you that," Mana firm voice made him flinch._

_"Sorry, father!"_

_He struggled one last time to put his hair in the band, pulled a glove on and tied his shoes before rushing down the stairs._

_"I'm ready!" he jumped into the arms of his foster father._

_"Great, great, my boy," Mana laughed, ruffling his hair. He took his hand and led him outside the house down the streets of __England__._

_Mana took him first to his favorite bakery, where he'd got him the vanilla cake he'd always asked him to get only to receive a smirk and a 'no, Allen, maybe next time.'_

_He then gave him his present, a CD of one of the greatest pianists in his mind, his uncle._

_Okay… so maybe he was a bit bribed… hehe…_

_His father smiled in triumphal when Allen tackled him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. This was his happiest day ever, even more than the day Mana had picked him up from the streets…_

Allen smiled as he recalled that memory and his left hand traced the small photograph he had always had in his robes as a reminder of his father. He had cast a few protective spells on that picture to keep it in good shape despite the bullying his body received.

Tears prickled down his cheeks and he wiped them furiously and cursed as he scolded himself for becoming so weak. He could blame it on his saint adoptive father for making him soft. But he knew that it was his fault for forgetting about the real world outside Mana's protective arms.

He couldn't attack them back, he knew that. If he did, they would have to spend a long time at the hospital wing. He always had a problem of surpassing his powers, especially of his left arm. Even with Lavi… come to think of it… how did Lavi survive that punch? Usually, people would break a few bones from that weak punch he'd used. _Maybe…_

He rose from his place and picked up his books. He dusted his robes and checked if he had everything with him.

Check.

He turned and rushed out of the abandoned class of the deserted wing. A faint shadow watched him from one of the pillars of the hall, a white smirk adoring his face.

_'You'll be mine soon, Allen~'_

_Three weeks later…_

A fourth year Gryffindor male student was striding down the hall, hurrying to his next transfiguration class, his shoulder-length ebony hair jumping behind him, sharp cobalt eyes peering behind long bangs, his pale peachy skin peaking from the sleeves as he held his books. He was late and he couldn't stop for anything, but when he rounded a corner, he heard yelping and stopped. He narrowed his eyes and peaked from the corner.

What he saw boiled his blood in rage.

Three first years, one from Slytherin and the other two from Ravenclaw surrounded someone with Gryffindor robes and a hood on their head. The Slytherin one, a boy with chopped brown hair, sent a kick to the figure and laughed.

"Late for your sorry potions class? Hah! Who cares?" the others sniggered. "For all I care, you can rot in hell, **_freak_**."

The Gryffindor student flinched and crawled into a ball, "Can you please leave me alone?" he whispered.

The fourth year was stricken, even though he was beaten by his year-mates, he still tries to solve this with polite words? _That **idiot!**_

The Slytherin snickered, "Well, since you asked so _nicely_, I'll let you this time. But beware, don't even think of surpassing me on **any** subject again or you'll hear from me again."

With that, he and the Ravenclaws walked away, and the mysterious Gryffindor student took down his hood. The fourth year's breath hitched, his eyes wide.

It was the strange boy from the sorting. White hair covered his pale face and he rubbed bloodied arm over his eyes, as if to wipe away tears.

He felt rage bubbling inside of him, _no one had even **tried** to help him? What kind of a school is this if they let one of their students get beaten? It's not like he can get away from them, he's at the same year as them!_

He decided to go to him, but stopped when the boy took out his wand and mumbled something. His body shone and every trace of blood or tear disappeared, and when the light subsided, the boy sighed in relief and tucked the wand back into the robes.

That must have been a five year spell, how does he know that? He was slightly impressed and thought of staying a bit more to see what else this boy knows, who cares about a stupid Transfiguration class? That thing is much more interesting.

The boy looked around before standing up and starting to wobble his way. The fourth year followed him quietly, it always helped knowing some sneaking techniques to stay hidden, his mouth twitched.

When the boy reached one of the deserted halls, he sled down the wall and pulled his knees to him, trembling.

"_Why do they hate me_?" his whisper was clearer now but was trembling as if he was holding back tears. "_Just because I got higher grade then him doesn't mean that he had to pick on me. I just want Mana back. I don't like this place… I can't stand this anymore_."

Now the dark haired male felt bad for following him. That feeling grew worse as he continued watching the boy cry. _It wasn't even the first month and he can't stand it anymore? _He was scared to think what will happen to him if he stays at Hogwarts the **_whole_** year long.

He then noticed something weird hanging over the boy, like a distorted shadow floating in the air.

"_Dumbledore had said that this place will be safer than where Shishou and I were_," the shadow became clearer and darker with two white holes as eyes. The boy looked up, as if he had just noticed another presence beside him. When he saw the shadow, he gasped in horror.

"W-what are you?" he backed to the corner, the shadow nearing him.

'_You don't have to feel any more sadness~_' the shadow reached out a wobbly hand and stroked his cheek.

The boy yelped and his eyes went wide in terror. He slapped the hand away and held his cheek as if he was burned, "W-what d-do you want? G-get away from me!"

'_Allen~ I just want to help you~ come to me~_' the shadow took out another hand and embraced the trembling boy.

The dark haired student had enough of it and walked out of his hideout, "Oi!"

The shadow looked up, and he could've sworn that he saw the creepy white grin on its face grow impossibly larger. He cursed and walked toward them, taking out his wand, "Get away from him, you creepy stalker."

The shadow eyed his wand and floated away from the white haired boy, sneering dangerously, "_This boy will be mine~_' it whispered and disappeared.

The teen stood for a moment with the wand ready to attack the shadow if it would appear again, before tucking it back and rushing to the still boy. He grabbed his shoulders.

"Oi, are you alright?" he said and shook them lightly. The pale head lolled to his shoulder and the white bangs revealed a bright red scar going down his cheek.

The dark haired student froze, and slowly, as in a trance, traced carefully the scar, from the pentagram on the forehead to the drop end on the corner of his mouth. While stroking the smooth skin, he took notice that the boy was unconscious.

Snapping from his trance, he clicked his tongue and gazed around and unsurprisingly hadn't found anyone, as it was still the middle of classes. That did remind him that he had just missed a class with his house head, not good at all. Well, nothing he can do about this now, he lifted the boy unto a bridal style and turned the other way and rushed to the hospital wing.

"What happened to him this time?" Madam Pomfrey sighed and took the boy from his grip. He unconsciously reached to grab him back, but Madam Pomfrey slapped his hand but smiled at him.

"Its okay, my boy. He's safe here," she laid the white haired student on one of the white beds. He took notice on how the bed's sheets seemed to swallow him with their paleness, only the bright red scar shining to confirm his presence. He caught a sight of bloodied gloves under the boy's robes. Strange, for what reason a kid need gloves for?

He glared at the head-nurse, "What do you mean, 'this time'?" she sighed.

"At the first week, he'd visit the hospital wing almost every day. He was full of bruises and cuts, but when I asked him what happened, he just shook his head and said that he angered one of the creatures at the forbidden forest.

I wanted him to be able to have a normal day for once, so I taught him some healing spells. Surprisingly, he'd picked it up fast and for the rest of the month I didn't see him. So what happened, my boy? I don't see any injuries, but he seems to be in shock."

"First of all, I'm not your 'boy'," the student grumbled. "My name is Kanda. Secondly, he was bullied."

A faint gasp escaped the usually calm school nurse's lips, "Bullying? He was bullied?"

He nodded, "And it doesn't seem to be the first time either. As for the shock, I think it was from this creepy shadow stalker…"

"Shadow stalker?" the head-nurse looked up and glared at him. "You mean as a shadow with white holes for eyes and mouth hovering upon someone?"

"Yes? You know of it?"

"A dark spirit, capable of possessing the strongest of heart. At most times, it goes after those who have special gifts." He fell quiet, and she continued, "The last time it had happened, a girl went berserk and used her gift to control trees for killing numerous victims. This is really bad. I'll notice the headmaster about this."

She placed the blankets over the sleeping boy and placed her hands on her hips, sending a severe gaze at Kanda.

"I'll be going now, so stay here and **do not** leave. I will give you a notice later for your house head."

Kanda nodded and she exited the room. The dark haired student sat on the first year's bed, next to his figure and scanned him.

'He looks tense,' he traced with the back of his fingers over the plump cheeks and the scarred forehead and was glad that the boy's tense wrinkles soothed out and the face turned from strained to peaceful. This way he looked much cuter, the white hair making him seem almost like an angel.

He remembered the boy's words before the shadow's appearance and wondered what he meant by 'safer'. Did something happen to him while the dark lord was in power? He narrowed his eyes in distaste at the thought, how unsightly for adults to chase after children for nothing.

Now… for this student's name… this shadow had called him 'Allen'. He can't remember what Professor McGonagall had called him… a moan startled him and he looked up to see the boy, _Allen?_ squeeze his eyes before silver eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel?" he retracted his hand before the boy's haze has cleared and he blinked confusingly at him.

"_Umm… where am I_?" he whispered again.

Can this boy only whisper?

"Why are you whispering? No one is here," he rolled his eyes.

The first year looked down and muttered, "_I am sorry_."

He developed an annoyed twitch, "Don't apologize, idiot, just talk normally."

The sheets ruffled as the boy shifted in his place. Kanda raised an eyebrow as he saw the boy trying to get up.

"You know you're not allowed to get out of the bed, aren't you?" the boy flinched and looked down.

"I…" the white haired fidgeted with the sheets. "Umm… thank you for bringing me here. You're the one that watched me before that scary spirit showed up, aren't you?" he still was quieter than what he thought he can speak with, but he seemed more spirited than before. But something was bothering him, especially when he caught a glimpse of bloodied gloves once again. Didn't the head nurse pull them out already? Why does he need gloves for, anyway?

"Che, trying to avoid the question? And yes, I was the one who had brought you here."

"My name is Allen Walker," was the reply.

"And why should I care, Beansprout? And you're still avoiding the question," the twitch worsened in his temple.

"Beansprout?" he swore he'd heard annoyance in his voice. He smirked, maybe this will kick into him some backbone.

"Yes, a beansprout! Got any problem with that?" the white haired student glared at him, silver eyes twinkling with anger.

"My name is Allen! I had just told you that, you moron."

"So the Beansprout can insult? I'm impressed," he teased and enjoyed the frown forming on his face, or more likely, a pout.

"I am not insulting you, I am merely pointing out a fact," the first year seethed at him, "and I am still growing up! One day, I'll pass you and you will regret ever saying what you had said now."

"Unless you will find a spell for growing extremely tall over-night, I don't see how you'll surpass me," the smirk grew and the frown/pout deepened.

At this moment, Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital again, with a frown on her face. The two students noticed her arriving and quieted down, Allen on the bed and Kanda sat down on a chair next to the bed.

The school nurse looked at them before the frown faded, leaving the usual calm face she had. She fixed her dress and took out her wand, playing with it.

"How do you feel, Mr. Walker?" Allen tilted his head and smiled.

"I fell very well, thanks for you, Madam Pomfrey." Kanda looked at him in surprise and his awe intensified when he saw a faint blush on the serious face.

"Mr. Kanda," she turned to him, arms folded with the wand sticking out from her right fist. She had some bad news, he knew by experience, "I ran a check with the headmaster on dark spirits. It seems that here is only one dark spirit existing every generation, very much like a phoenix."

"So what is he doing here, in Hogwarts? I thought that it was the safest place in the wizard's world!"

"A dark spirit is different," she shook her head. "But I cannot give a good explanation. I will send you two to the headmaster, as he requested to see the two of you anyhow."

Kanda nodded and glanced at the younger student, noting the slight glee reflecting in his eyes. That had slightly confused him, does he likes the idea of having a dark spirit stalker **and** having to go to the headmaster? This boy is getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

"Just rest here for the night and head to the headmaster tomorrow. It is Saturday tomorrow anyway."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Allen bowed his head to her and turned to Kanda. "And thank you, too. You should go back to your dorm… um… I'd just noticed… what your name, sir is?" he blinked and smiled at him.

"Che, don't be so polite, Beansprout. You will get wrinkles, idiot."

Allen looked down, pouting and muttered, "Was just asking a question, you moron."

"Kanda Yu."

"Huh?" he looked up in surprise.

"Che, my name, idiot," he folded his arms. "Call me Kanda."

"I-I see… good day, Kanda," he smiled at him.

Kanda just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered first year behind him.

At the great hall, Lavi was running away from the glowering Asian student. He stopped and turned to the Asian, "Where were you, Yu?" Lavi ducked as a wand almost got stuck into his eye. Kanda growled at him, "Would you quit it with my name? I told you not to call me that, stupid rabbit." He fell to his place on the Gryffindor table, scanned the table and smacked himself internally for looking for a certain white haired idiot first year student.

"But really, where were you?" a long dark-green haired girl stood next to him on the Gryffindor table, pulling some stares to her exposed legs. Her robes were hiding an extremely short skirt that got her some detentions with their house head, too bad she didn't like rules anyway. Glancing suspiciously at him, she smiled innocently at him with a dark aura behind her, "Professor McGonagall was furious when she had found out that you were not there. And it is very rare for you to miss a class, especially transfiguration. Now spit it out."

Kanda sighed wearily, "Just saw a white first year getting bullied by some year-mates."

Lavi's eyes grew wide and he choked, "White? You mean as white hair?"

"Yes?" what was wrong with the red idiot?

"His name is Allen?"

"Yes… Why?"

"I met him on the train," he smiled. "And he seemed like the kid to store a lot of secrets in him," he grimaced. "I had the honor to face his fist when I woke him up. And let me tell you, this kid knows how to punch."

Kanda smirked, who cares about secrets? He has more respect for him after hearing that he punched the stupid rabbit.

"So **that's** where you got your black eye from!" Lenalee snickered, and Lavi blushed.

"It was a surprise attack, it is not my fault!" he whined.

"Che, I have to admit this boy is more tolerable after I heard this," he folded his arms and wondered why the hell the Beansprout didn't fight back if he can land these kind of punches on a **fourth** year student.

Lenalee eyed him and smiled, "You grew a soft spot for him, Kanda?"

"Che, as if."

"I knew it," she giggled and got another glare from him and smiled at him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lavi interrupted their interaction. Lenalee and Kanda turned to him with questioning faces, "Did you say he was **_bullied_**?" Lenalee's eyes widened up in horror.

"Bullied?" she asked weakly. When Kanda nodded, she grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him furiously, "And you didn't do **anything**? How could you?"

Kanda didn't flinch, but was irritated, "Didn't do **_anything_**?! I came there just at the moment they'd left."

Lenalee stopped shaking him and let him go. He sat back on his place at the table, scowling at her. She looked down, "I-I'm sorry, but _still_…"

"I just brought him to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey held me there as she went out for a while, happy?"

Lavi pulled a mock serious face, "There must have been a reason that made you help him, Yu. After all, the last time **you** helped someone, was because the student was insulting **you**."

Kanda blinked at Lavi and Lenalee beckoning him to tell them and sighed, "Che, I'm not telling you, so scramble."

"Kanda… please… we need to know," Lenalee pleaded.

"No."

"Lavi J. Bookman and Lenalee Lee," professor Filtwick interrupted their conversation. The three wizards turned to him, and being shorter than them even though they were sitting made them look lower.

"Yes, professor Filtwick?" Lenalee smiled at him.

"You know that none house mates cannot sit at the same table," he whacked their knees with his wand. "Now go back to your house table."

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other before nodding to Filtwick, waving to Kanda and returning back to the Ravenclaw table.

Professor Filtwick eyed Kanda and waved his wand. Kanda scowled as a letter landed in his lap.

"Better read this quickly, Mr. Kanda. Professor McGonagall won't be happy to see your absence again," he chuckled and went back to the teacher table.

Kanda sighed in relief and picked up the letter. The letter carried the headmaster's signature and seal of the order of the phoenix.

Now he was curious as to why Dumbledore sent him something to do with the order.

_The old man's fault?_ He shook his head. His adoptive father was in the order against the dark lord until a year ago, when Harry Potter 'killed' him. Che, how lame, the dark lord got beaten by a mere **_baby_**? And he was the one who basically ruined his life? He couldn't believe it. He gritted his teeth, everyone he knew either had someone killed just because they didn't want to go on that psychopath's side or went to the dark lord's side and became twisted. And this boy, who knew nothing about their suffering in the war, is going to get all the glory for doing nothing but cry. He wanted to puke.

A new thought interfered with his line of thought. Now that he thought of this, what was Beansprout's life under the dark lord's terror? Was he on his side, or against it? Did he know someone who had died? Or was he sheltered enough to be ignorant about the world around it, being a Muggle-born?

The seal's touch brought him back to reality and he shook his head, taking out the folded page and unfolded it.

_'Dear Mr. Kanda._

_Please report to the headmaster's office at __2:00 p.m._

_Please do appear on time._

_The password is: Lemon drop._

_Do not show this to anyone else._

_Thank you,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Head of Gryffindor's house.'_

_Oh, well_… he hid the letter in his robe and stood abruptly in his place. Some year mates looked at him, but looked away as he stared at them. He grimaced and exited the great hall.

He stood in front of a griffin statue and stared at it, 'Is this the place?'

Between former fourth years several years ago, there was a rumor that the griffin statue hid a staircase behind it, leading to the headmaster's bedroom.

Well, that was until Andrew McCall, a sixth year Slytherin student, was called to the headmaster. Then, they had found out that it was in fact the **_office _**of Dumbledore.

That led for a series of attempts of Lavi and a Hufflepuff girl named Christine Dean to get inside the office, hence the order to 'Don't tell anyone about the password.'

Kanda had to swallow a chuckle. Lavi and the girl were punished so hard, that Lavi didn't talk back to him for the rest of that year. Too bad that at the end of year he went back to same old annoying stupid rabbit.

"Lemon drop," the statue turned to reveal staircase going up. He hopped to the stairs and looked at the entrance as the hole disappeared from his sight. Something white had caught his sight, but when he had turned to see what it was, it vanished.

He shook his head and jumped from the stairs, now going back down, and approached two big wooden doors. He knocked on the wooden surface and stepped back to the door opening inwards.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind a desk on a platform stacked with weird items. Hell… the whole **room** was filled with weird things… is that a _phoenix_?

"Hello, my boy," he turned back to the headmaster, who sat on his chair, amused. "I'm glad you made it in time, I was ready to send Minerva to call you."

He noticed professor McGonagall standing next to the desk, her usual stern face is clouded.

Kanda strode to the stairs in front of the platform before stopping and looking at them, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh," the headmaster laughed. "You didn't nothing wrong, my boy. The opposite, I wanted to thank you for taking care of little Allen back and reporting to Madam Ponfrey about the bullying going around in my school."

He felt that there was something else to be said, but had to be polite, so he just nodded.

"You want to ask something?" _how did he know...?_

"Yes… do you have something else to tell me? Because it doesn't feel like you'd brought me here only to be thanked. If you did, you could've just told me in post or send one of the teachers to tell me."

"How observant," Dumbledore clapped, eyes twinkling in unknown feeling. McGonagall nodded, her cloud dissipating a bit with pride sneaking in. Kanda felt like they were mocking him and frowned.

"I did want to ask you something," he turned his attention back to him, seeing a stern face on the usually smiling old wizard.

"I need you to ask Allen Walker something."

…

_Huh?_ "Pardon me?"

"To be more precise, I need you to get some information from the boy."

"W-why?" damn, why did he stutter? More importantly, why do they want to interrogate a first year **_kid_**? And why Kanda?

"Because I believe that he has something that the dark lord wanted," the head master sounded more and more crazy…

"But he's a mere **_child_**!" he called in disbelief. "Not to mention that I have no idea why me, I mean, Lavi is a much more qualified option than me."

He got a serious glare from Dumbledore, "Maybe he's a child, but he was chased by Voldemort _himself_ for some reason. And I chose you because you're the only one who'd saved him from the bullying from what I heard from Madam Pomfrey."

Kanda looked up in anger, "You knew about the bullying and didn't try to help him? Who cares if he was chased by you-know-who? He's dead and the war is over! I can't believe your adults, always thinking about yourselves more than the suffering children under your care!" he was spouting fire at him, literary. His wand responded to his anger and released some fire from its tip.

Dumbledore face softened, "I did not know about the bullying until today, my boy. But I did tell the house heads to tell their students that if I see one more act of bullying, the student will be expelled. Do not worry, my boy, I just want to ensure little Allen's safety. We do not know if the death eaters are aware of the dark lord's seemingly obsession with him. But if they do, we need to take precautions to protect little Allen."

Kanda let out a breath he didn't know he kept inside, so they _do _want to keep their students' safety and will not accept bullying in the school.

"Thank you, headmaster."

Dumbledore laughed, "Your welcome, my boy. Now, would you do this?"

Kanda pondered a bit, he was a **_little_** bit curious about Beansprout. And if he'll do this mission, he'll also be able to be close to him and protect him from the bullies…

But why did he even care about his safety? Damn, Lenalee was right, he **did **develop a soft spot for the scrawny glutton student.

For some reason, the word 'Mission' and 'Beansprout' together stirred something within him. Like a string of something he knew before but now was slipping from his fingers every time he'd tried to grab them. This alone had made him more frustrated than anything else, so this was the only reason he would…

"Fine, I'll do it."

He shook his head before Dumbledore could say something, "But I'll not do it right away, so don't except something this year. I want him to trust me first before telling me anything, I do not want him to tell me just because I'd saved him."

Dumbledore smiled and McGonagall just nodded, "I didn't expect otherwise, my boy. I know this boy, and he's very strong, but very fragile as well. Be ware, Mr. Kanda, this boy has a large shadow on his toes and in his heart. Protect him well, Mr. Kanda."

Kanda nodded and exited the room, going down the griffon's statue and rushing back to his dorms.

Professor McGonagall surveyed Dumbledore with a worried glance, "Are you sure about this, Dumbledore?"

He hung his head, "This is the only way, Minerva. Kanda Yu is right, Allen Walker is only a mere boy."

"But-"

"Minerva." she closed her mouth and went to the door. She placed a palm on the door and turned her face to him.

"I hope that you know what you are doing, Dumbledore. After all, Mr. Walker is still my student and I would appreciate for him to stay safe and sound."

"I know, good night, Minerva."

"Good night," she exited the office.

A pale silhouette inhaled in, his back pressed to the wooden door. Gray eyes blinked tears and the shape disappeared when Kanda opened the doors. Pale fingers clenching to pillar next to the griffin as black robes fluttered and the eyes clenched in hurt before the silhouette shifted away.

Kanda almost ran dwon the corridors in frustration, **almost**. What the headmaster is thinking to himself? How can he ask him to spy on a **_kid_**? Even if he was right and the dark lord **_did_** chase after Beansprout before his fall, it would make no sense to put the kid through **_more_** trouble and pain.

But it was very strange, the Beansprout was only like what, Nine-ten years old when he fell? Then why _did _the dark lord chase him, and by _himself_,none the less? Did the boy have something that the dark lord didn't want his royal dogs to know about?

He slowed to walk, glaring at the kids passing him by, making them tremble and rush away from him.

He sighed and continued to stomp his way to Gryffindor tower, where he took his herbology books and hurried down to the greenhouse. He really didn't want to repeat the incident with the Beansprout, so he went with the students' flow and didn't look to his sides, hoping that for once, nothing strange will happen to him.

Too bad that lady luck has some grudge with him, because at the next moment, he collided with a familiar boy.

The crowd immediately scurried away, praying for the poor soul to be saved and went to their own respective classes.

"What are you doing here, Beansprout?" the white haired boy looked up with wide eyes and he caught a glimpse of a passing fear replaced with a bright smile.

"Kanda! I was looking **everywhere** for you!"

"And why were you looking for me?" he was fuming, here went his peaceful time. "You know that Madam Pomfrey had told you to stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the night."

Allen looked baffled for a second before shaking his head, "I was bored, so I decided to go back to classes. But I realized that I didn't repay you back for what you've done for me. What can I do to repay for your kindness?" he looked hopeful.

"No need to, I was just doing something anyone else will do," a blush crept to his cheeks. He had never been thanked like this before, mainly because he didn't anything to deserve a 'thank you'. But this… this felt nice…

A cloud passed Allen's features, "No, Kanda… no one else did this kind of thing for me before."

Shit. He had forgotten about the kid's predicament.

"I am sorry."

"It is okay."

"Che, are you sure you want to do something in return? I don't really care about this kind of shit."

Allen chuckled, "I am sure, Kanda."

Kanda rolled his eyes, but then saw that no one was around…

"Shit, we're late to class."

Allen gasped as he, too, caught wind of the missing crowd, "I need to go." He bowed to him, "Thank you very much for anything, I'll talk to you at dinner, goodbye."

He turned and sprint down the hall, to the direction of the charms' class.

Kanda stood there for a few moments before snapping back to reality and rushing to the greenhouse.

Allen stopped in his place and turned around to where Kanda was there just a moment ago.

He covered his face and felt tears prickling down his cheeks. He didn't tell Kanda, but he followed him to the headmaster office. How he knew about that when he wasn't even at the great hall when Kanda received his letter? He saw him rushing somewhere in panic when he sneaked out of the hospital wing earlier and followed him, ending him up in front of the headmaster room, listening to the conversation between him and Kanda.

He felt a little bit cheated when Dumbledore asked someone to spy on him, the word 'Spy' and 'No trust' stirred something painful in him again and he clenched his teeth and fisted his palms over his face.

He knows that he wants to protect him, but he doesn't like people getting close to him for information. At least Kanda sounded upset of the thought of spying on someone.

Actually, he just wanted to thank Kanda for standing up for him. That's why he was looking for him now.

Oh well… he should get to class now…

He dried his face, muttering a spell to erase any trace of tears or redness in his face and continued to his charm class.

* * *

hope you had liked the you next time

love you,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. please review and tell me if i made mistakes...

p.s.s. Allen is still a child, so he does have mood swings in some way. so he won't hurt people, but he will show his strength sometimes. just don't kill me for making his character so weak in some way, he'll be our beloved Allen soon enough, i think... you know what? never mind, wait 'till the future chapters.

see ya' all, my good friends


	5. Chapter IV: Quidditch and suspicion

hello everyone, how are you chaps?

this chapter is not beta'd, so if they're mistakes. i'll fix them if i can.

i didn't finish the last chapter i was working on, but i felt that i've been waiting too long. so here you go.

i don't own Harry Potter or Dgrayman, my poor dreams will never come true.

last but not least, enjoy the story, but don't forget to review, okay my loves? ;P

on with the story...

* * *

**_- Half AU - Crossover – Kanda/Allen – what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death?_**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Quidditch and suspicion

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon, and both Slytherin and Gryffindor first year students went out to the grounds for their first flying class.

Madam Hooch glared with her yellow hawk eyes at them, a broom held in her right hand. The students awkwardly shifted between the two rows of the old brooms.

"Come on, stand next to the brooms," she called, hands on her hips.

After they hesitantly stood next to their respective brooms, she called, "Now, hold up a hand and call 'up'!" and administrated with her hand, the broom flying to her hand.

Allen looked at the broom, and blinked in confusion; _a long handle black hammer laid before him, shimmering with a green light at the head of the hammer surrounding a symbol._

"Mr. Walker?" he looked up to Madam Hooch, who was standing before him. He looked around and saw that everyone were already with their brooms in their palms. He caught an ugly smirk forming on the bully, Campbell Chris' face and grimaced.

"Yes, Madam Hooch?"

"Why didn't you do what I asked you to do, Walker?"

"I am sorry," he bowed his head. "I was spacing out, professor."

"I see," she shook her head. "One point off for Gryffindor, now do what I asked for."

He nodded and held out his arm, muttered 'Up' and the broom flew to his hand, almost knocking him over.

Giggles came from the other first years, making his face color in embarrassment. Madam Hooch nodded and returned to her place. This time, she swung over the broom and told everyone to copy her. Chris followed quickly, with the other Slytherins behind him. The Gryffindors looked at Allen with upset faces while climbing their own brooms and Allen hung his head down in shame and climbed his.

"Now," Madam Hooch took out a whistle. "When I count to three and blow this whistle, I want you to kick the ground and float around for a moment before coming down, understood?"

Nods and grumbles of 'Why can't we fly around?' were her replies. She glared at the Slytherin bully, "Because you don't know how to fly a stick, not to mention a broom. Now… one, two, three."

She blew her whistle and everyone kicked the ground, Chris hovering higher than everyone else in arrogance.

Allen looked at him and wished that he would fall from his goddamn high disgusting pride and learns the bloody taste of shame, when a wind came and Chris' broom rattled and suddenly begun to go crazy.

"Campbell?" Hooch looked up and growled. "What are you doing, you foolish boy?! Get down here!"

But Chris couldn't answer her as he tried to stay on his broom that was trying to shake him off several meters above the ground.

Allen noticed a flickering shadow behind Chris, shaking the broom and his eyes widened up. Now working on an autopilot, he went back to the ground, kicked again and flashed toward the shadow.

"Walker, get back here!" he could hear Hooch's shouts, but ignored her, speeding his flying.

"Mr. Chris," he stopped before the flailing broom, and held out an arm to the shocked boy who was hanging by the thread. "Take my hand."

"And let you drop me? Huh! Dream on, freak," Chris glared at him, but quickly his face turned green as his broom did a flip, almost dropping him on the process.

"Please! You're in no state to tell me no, Mr. Chris. Just grab it and stop being so stubborn.

_Three people, only two familiar, stood before him. The middle and only female in the group had her hands on her hips and was scowling at him. She had long dark-green hair tied in two pigtails and purple eyes. She wore long black with silver lining jacket and a short skirt, a cross flower symbol hanging above her right side of the chest. Her boots shone in a green light and what it looked to be butterflies sprouted from the hills._

_The redheaded male with the one emerald eye on the left held a black hammer and wore the same scheme clothes only with tight pants and a shorter and open jacket, revealing tight black turtle neck shirt. He had a severe look on his face, and Allen knew it wasn't his normal face._

_The right male had midnight hair in a high ponytail, and amazing cobalt eyes that shone blue in the light. He also wore the clothes but as a very long closed coat, carrying a katana in a sheath. That one had a frown on his face, but he knew he only tries to look stoic, when in reality, he's upset._

_"Don't be a hypocrite, Beansprout."_

**_What… Is that…?_**

_"Stop being so stubborn, Allen, can't you see that we want to help you?"_

**_Who are you…?_**

_"Allen! We know that you're hiding something from us, please tell us."_

**_I know you…_**

"Okay!" Chris' voice snapped him back to attention. "Give me your bloody arm."

Allen nodded and inched closer to the wild broom and grabbed Chris' arm, pulling him to his broom, behind him.

He was just in time, for the shadow grew bored and just snapped the broom in half, letting the shreds fall to the ground.

Chris followed his gaze and gulped as he witnessed the falling broom, knowing that he could have been in the same predicament as it. He looked at Allen, who lowered the broom to the ground puzzlingly.

"Why did you help me? I was bullying you," Chris asked, expecting a smug reply, like 'I am not like you, bully, so I just wanted to help because I'm so nice.'

What he got was a shrug and a chuckle, "Beats me. I was working on an autopilot, Mr. Chris. But I know that you're an insecure boy who's trying to be the best for once, so I forgive you for not being careful."

Not to mention that part of it is his fault as well… what was that shadow doing there anyway? He thought it was after him… or did it try to _'help'_ him…?

Chris gulped and yelped when Allen landed on the ground, flashing him a bright smile, "Are you okay?" Chris nodded weakly.

"Walker! Campbell!" they turned to see Madam Hooch with the rest of the year mates rushing to them.

Chris hung his head down and shook, "I'm so sorry, Walker."

Allen was surprised but then smiled softly, resting a hand on the shaking shoulder, "It is okay, Mr. Chris. I know I look weird and am a bit creepy, but I still think that-" he was interrupted by Hooch smacking his head, "Ouch!"

"That was irrational, Walker, five points off."

"But-" she stopped his protesting, grinning a bit. "For a quick thinking and saving your fellow student, thirty points for Gryffindor." She turned to Chris, "Mr. Campbell, for your rash acting, twenty points off of Slytherin."

The rest of the Gryffindors cheered and rushed to Allen, giving him hugs in triumph. Chris went back to his fellow Slytherins with slumped shoulders, his house mates patting him on the back.

"Also," Madam Hooch gained once again the class' attention. "I believe that if Mr. Walker will want to be on his Quidditch team next year, a space will be open to him."

Allen smiled but shook his head, "Thank you, Madam Hooch, but I don't believe I'm interested in Quidditch."

Hooch nodded in understanding and dismissed the class.

* * *

From that day on, Allen stopped being the 'freak' of the year and started to gain popularity around the first year students, especially the Gryffindors, who saw first hand the 'rescue' in flying class. Even the Slytherins became more tolerable toward him, especially Chris Campbell, who has been seen approaching Allen and apologizing to him. Of course, Allen just laughed and patted Chris' head, saying that he was forgiven long ago.

One of the girls had wailed, 'now if I look closely, he looks more like an angel than a freak. I can't believe we hurt such an adorable boy.'

Kanda, on the other hand, noticed the change occurring in Allen's behavior. Before, he was closed and tried to stay away from people as much as possible. Now… it was worse, he was even **more** closed, if that was even possible. That didn't mean he was away from the others, because they surrounded him like a flock of wolves, suffocating him.

He felt angrier when he witnessed the 'Apologize scene', how can he forgive someone that had hurt him for more than a month? _How naïve…_ he really wanted to strangle the Beansprout and knock some sense into him.

Of course, Allen somehow managed always to find some air to find him on his breaks, next to the lake, where he meditated, to annoy him.

Did he mention to him that he meditated? Oh well… he has his own resources, he guessed and shrugged it off.

At Friday, two weeks after the incident, he was once again at the lake. It was there where Allen had found him when he finished his breakfast, as usual.

"Kanda!" the familiar childish, idiotic, stupid, innocent, did he mentioned stupid? voice rang in his eardrums, already putting his nerves at the edge of tearing up.

"What?" he peaked through one open eye at his house mate, catching a frown adoring the usually smiling face, "What happened, Beansprout? I thought that your life became much better."

"They did, and the name is Allen."

"So why are you frowning?" he ignored the protest.

Allen quieted down, frowning harder, "I… I saw… no, I had a vision when I saw Mr. Chris on the broom."

That piqued his interest, maybe the boy was opening up to him, "What did you see?"

"I saw you with Lavi and a girl that I'd never seen before but I knew that she was very dear to me, like Lavi and you."

"Then what is so special about it? Maybe you'd forgotten about her?" _how disappointing…_

"But you were wearing weird clothes and I saw smoke everywhere, like in a battlefield. You were scolding me for being a hypocrite, stubborn and for not trusting your guys and not telling you anything."

_Well… that's basically what you do…_

"How did she look?" maybe it has something with the reason why the dark lord had chased him.

"She was a girl with very dark green hair pulled into pigtails, with kind purple eyes, she looked Chinese."

_How does he know about Lenalee?_

His eyebrow rose up in suspicion, "Are you sure that you had never met her before?" he probably saw her for second with Lavi, even though he surprisingly remembered her punctually to the eyes color.

"Yes. I only saw my year and house mates, Lavi and you up until now. And him I only saw on the train and at the sorting."

"What were we wearing?" now he was curious.

"I have to admit that it kind of reminded me of warrior priests… but only because of the cross flower like crest you all wearing on tops of different clothes, but they were all black with silver linings."

"Priests? Maybe you are just hallucinating crazy stuff…"

Allen chuckled, "I know it sounds weird, especially if it's you. But you all had weapons."

"Weapons?"

"The girl had boots with green light surrounding butterflies' wings sprouting from the hills. Lavi held a black hammer. I saw that same hammer when I looked at the broom in flying class when I had to say 'up', only it was much bigger. And you held a sheathed Katana that had a blue tint to it."

"How weird… do you think it's because I'm Japanese?" he muttered to himself. Allen stared at him curiously, "Do you know something?"

Kanda peered at him before closing his eyes and shaking his head, "No, I don't know. How about asking the headmaster about this?"

Allen frowned, "Like to tell him what you'd found about me?"

Kanda snapped his eyes open and looked at the hurt younger student, "You knew? How?"

"I followed you when I snuck out of the hospital wing…" he looked down in shame. "I felt a little bit glad that you stood by my side, Kanda. But," he fumed. "I don't like the idea of being spied on **_again_**."

"Again?"

Allen shut his mouth and folded his arms, looking away from him, "You're not getting anything from me."

Kanda felt a pang of pain and flinched as he noticed the coldness Allen had now, "I'm sorry, I was just being curious.'

That got Allen's attention. He inhaled, 'Listen, beansprout." Allen peered at him. "I admit that I took this 'mission' or whatever the headmaster calls it because I was curious about you as well. But I'm **not** this low to actually become close to you just because of some stupid knowledge. Che, as if I even want to get close to you anyway."

Allen felt his mouth twitch up wards and fought his smirk, Kanda is really bad with this kind of stuff, isn't he? He sat down next to Kanda, leaning his head on his shoulder, smiling softly.

Kanda, easy to say, was startled, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm just leaning on you, Stupid."

"I thought you didn't want to get close to me."

Allen shook his head a bit, giggling grimly, "I don't. You're one of my only friends here. You kind of knew I'm not at my best when I came here while my house mates didn't notice a thing this morning. I thought I'd finally perfected my mask."

Kanda snorted, "It was kind of obvious, idiot."

"Thanks, you've done so much for me but I didn't do anything for you in return," he muttered after a short silence. Kanda glanced at him and sighed, "You don't have to do anything to me, idiot. Just stop faking and act according to your feeling, and if they don't like the real you… well, to hell with them!"

Allen laughed, "Thank you, Kanda. I'll try…"

They fall into a long comfortable silence, Allen leaning on Kanda and Kanda meditating. Allen watched, fascinated as a large squid basked in the rare warm sunlight, his tentacles going out and into the water.

"I like Fridays," he suddenly said.

"And why do you think I care?" Kanda gave up long ago on understanding the white haired strange boy that slowly invaded the darkest pits of his mind...

* * *

It was nearing the end of October, and the school wondered what would happen in Halloween. Last year, one of the six-years left an exploding ball next to professor Snape's office. Needless to say that the boy was into hell the rest of the year when Snape arrived at the Halloween dinner, covered by dragon dung from head to toe.

Allen was slowly becoming more like himself, and was stunned when one of his house mate gave him a scarf when he sneezed and shivered in potions.

He smiled as he traced the red lining and the crest of Gryffindor. He was once again at the deserted area at school, it became more like a habit to when he just wanted to be alone for a while. The scarf was so warm and soft. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea opening up to his house mates.

Maybe he should tell something about himself to Kanda, as a thanks for helping him. Most likely that if he hadn't saved him from the shadow, he wouldn't be accepted like he is now. Now that he thought of it… where was the shadow?

He cautiously peered around him and saw nothing. He breathed in relief and looked up and almost screamed, his palms slapping close his mouth, almost choking himself.

He saw a mirror appearing in front of him, but what scared him was that the shadow floated in the mirror behind his reflection.

He once again looked behind him, nothing. He looked back into the mirror, it was floating there.

His hands fall to the sides of his body, "What is going on here?"

He noticed the shadow fading until a different picture took over. It was the same vision he saw when he had saved Chris. Lavi, Kanda and the girl stood in front of him, but this time he saw himself as well, wearing the same thing as them, only with a snow white coat swirling behind him…

Did he mention that they all looked older than what they were now? He looked around sixteen, the girl around his age and the two others around nineteen.

_What is going on?_

He approached the mirror and traced the faces of the four, and his heart went to his throat when a voice came from behind him.

"I see that you had found the **mirror of ignotum**," Dumbledore stood behind him, arms behind his back with a calm face.

"Sir!" Allen turned to him and stammered apologizes. "I'm so sorry, sir. I've been coming here for a while to get away from everything, I'm so sorry, sir."

"Its okay, my boy," he lifted a hand and successfully shut Allen. "Now… what do you see when you glance into the mirror?"

The question confused him, what's that has to do with anything? He frowned.

"First, I saw the shadow, hovering over me. But then I saw Kanda, Lavi, a Chinese girl and I, only we were older by a few years and were wearing weird clothing, sir. Why do you want to know so, sir?" he said a bit agitated, is that connected to what he had wanted Kanda to find out about him?

Dumbledore didn't phase, but his eyes widened a bit, "Are you telling me the truth?"

Allen tilted his head a bit, but returned to the mirror only to see that the picture turned to a man with a lab coat and a beret to his head. He looked a bit similar to the girl, maybe her brother or something. People with similar clothes stood behind him, smiling and waving.

"I do, but now I see scientists with white lab coats and a man that looked similar to the girl, like her brother or something, standing before them."

Dumbledore started pacing before him, chin in between his fingers, apprehensive.

Allen started to get worried, "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

The old wizard stiffened and looked at him, as if he was seeing him for the first time. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He opened them and sent a stoned gaze upon him.

"This mirror reflects the man's most important memories. But there's the catch – not in this life, in the life before."

Allen gaped, "W-what are you talking about? D-does that mean that I knew Kanda and Lavi in my past life?! And do they know about this as well?" he couldn't believe one second that in coincidence, he, Kanda and Lavi met in two different lives.

He peaked again at the mirror and to his horror, he saw his master with a golden ball with wings flying next to him. He shook his head and saw Mana, in his clown outfit next to a familiar grave.

He fell onto his knees, hands pressed to his temples as images floated to his head. He shut his eyes tightly in pain.

"_Are you okay, Allen?_" he felt someone crouching next to him, hands on his head.

Suddenly, a piercing pain slashed his head and he screamed as the images turned to scenes, to days, to months, to memories. He remembered abandon, hatred, prejudice, love, death, sadness, resurrection, mistakes, uncertainty, doubt, suspicion, war, enemy, **_betrayal_**. His young mind couldn't bear all the information he got and he passed out in pain.

Dumbledore alarmingly picked him up and fled to the hospital wing, Allen's arms dangling from his embrace.

* * *

Kanda couldn't have picked a worse time getting sick. He walked into the hospital wing the minute the headmaster swung the doors open, carrying an unconscious familiar white haired boy in his arms.

Kanda feared the worse and ran to them, anger and helplessness washing him. He was sure that the headmaster had done something to him, after all, why would the headmaster be with a student and then 'suddenly' he would faint?

"My god," Madam Pomfrey took Allen from Dumbledore and laid him on the bed. "What happened, Dumbledore?"

"He saw the mirror," Dumbledore said that as if that would explain everything. Unfortunately, to Madam Pomfrey, it did.

"What do you mean 'mirror'?!" Kanda shouted as he got to the bed and snarled at the old wizard. "Why is Beansprout out like a candle? And why was it when you were with him?" he was frustrated, did he want information that badly?

The wizard's eyes softened and he motioned Kanda to sit down. Kanda complied, still pissed and he shook his head.

"I wasn't with him when he went to the room that held the **mirror of ignotum**. But I was with him when he started noticing strange things in it."

"Strange things?" he still was suspicious.

"Yes, my boy. The mirror shows memories of very specific people.'

He saw the suspicion fade and being replaced with worry, 'People that were a reincarnation of very important people, even if they weren't known."

"You're joking, obviously."

"No, and from I heard from the boy before he passed out, you, Lavi Bookman and the Chinese girl, who is I believe, Lenalee Lee, were as well."

"Blimy," that was all he could say.

"That's quite fascinating as well. But I don't think it was any coincidence that you all specifically were brought here with no reason. I do think it has something to do with the sorting hat's prophecy-

**_Reunited from the dark past,_**

**_reincarnations of the same fate_**

**_will stand before the ancient darkness,_**

**_ancient that has risen again._**"

"That doesn't sound good," Kanda sighed.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, gaining the dark-haired boy attention, "I have to go, Mr. Kanda. Please look after Allen, goodbye."

Kanda looked back at the sleeping boy and grimaced, "What did you think I would do?"

* * *

**_"Oi, Red!"_**

**_W-what? Where was he? He looked around and found himself in the middle of a circus. Another shout gained his attention. He felt himself scowl and push his hands deep into his pockets._**

**_"Wha', Cos'mo?" a gruff guy came to his view. He noted that he was a bit shorter and reddish brown hair brushed his face._**

**_Reddish-brown hair? His hair color is white! What's going on here?_**

**_"Yer friggin' annoyin', freak. An' I a' angry, so I wan' ter punch yeh."_**

**_"Firs' yeh have teh ge' meh!" his body jumped to the side as a punch came to him._**

**_That triggered a familiar scene he often had when he was on the streets in his youth._**

**_After a while, he ran from the scene, bruises and scrapes adoring his body and he felt more dirt on his face._**

**_He re-tucked his hands into his pockets and walked. He approached a clown in front of a grave._**

**_"Is he dead?" he said and for some reason felt like there was a knot in his neck and he couldn't breathe._**

**_The clown looked at him and he felt terror wash him…_**

_Mana…_

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, dull gray eyes looking over the ceiling. He heard faint snoring and looked to his right and saw Kanda resting his head on his folded arms. A small smile dangled from his mouth. He took out his left arm and patted his head.

He couldn't think anymore, the pain of thinking sinking deeply into his consciousness. He'd remembered his former life, and he felt even more scared of people. If he couldn't even trust his **own** family to trust him, he doesn't know who he can trust.

He guessed that the shadow is the only thing that was consistent in both of his lives, but that wasn't really comforting…

"At least I know why my arm is like this… although why it is still like this now? I don't think we'll encounter any Akuma or something…"

He didn't notice Kanda opening his eyes and listening closely to what he was saying. "I mean, I went through this kind of life because of my arm, but that was because I had innocence, though later it appeared I was a Noah as well. I'm truly cursed… but why in this life as well? I don't have innocence, unless my arm is once again a weapon. But I went through the **exact** life, excluding turning Mana to an Akuma."

_Akuma? As in a demon? What just exactly happened to him in his former life? And to repeat it once again?_

He peered up when he felt the hand patting his hand vanish and saw Allen pulling off his gloves… his eyes widened up in shock.

The arm was blood-red with black coal fingernails. Vines came out and it was deformed and scaly. It looked like it was burned and then sliced open. And then, the twisting arm had a green cross like scar.

"K-Kanda?!" he didn't realize he grabbed the arm, inspecting it closer. Allen started squirming and struggled in his grip, surprisingly very strong compared to his scrawny figure. "Let me go! Don't hurt me, _please_…"

Kanda eyed the crying boy and felt guilty for scaring him like this. He released the hand and embraced the sobbing first-year.

"K-Kanda?" he squeaked. Why didn't the fourth-year push him away? Wasn't he scared?

"A-aren't you disgusted or scared from my arm?" he quietly murmured into the chest.

"Why should I feel like this? It's just an arm."

"B-but i-it's disgusting and distorted and cursed and horrible and freaky and-and," he cried harder and he started clawing in his left arm.

"Stop that, Allen!" he froze, that was the first time Kanda had called him in his first name. Red and puffy eyes looked up and saw Kanda's face filled with so many emotions he couldn't recognize any of them. Kanda took gently his deformed arm and in his palm and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"It's your arm, idiot. There's no way it is cursed or something stupid like this," a small smile tugged on the usually stoic face and his eyes showed sincerity.

Allen choked on another sob and buried his face into the robes of the fourth-year. The ten years old boy for the next few minutes just cried his heart out, with Kanda holding him in his arm, soothing him.

When the white haired boy calmed down, sniffling and wiping his eyes, only then Kanda let go of the hand and pat his soft hair once before whacking it once.

"Ouch!" he smirked, now that was the annoying wizard he knew. "What did you do that for?"

"You're annoying, idiot."

"And you're not much better, long-hair," he grinned at the scowl.

"Hey, it's only to my shoulders!" he protested.

"It's still longer than any boy's hair I know of." point taken.

"I hate it when you do this, Beansprout."

"I know, and my name is Allen, jerkanda," he finally found a good comeback, he grinned wider at said male's red face.

"What did you call me?" a twitch made himself known in his temple. Allen giggled and a slightly sadistic wide grin stretched his face, "I'd called you jerkanda, jerkanda."

"You won't live for long if you keep calling me this," he took out his wand and pointed it at him.

Unfortunately for him, Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to return carrying a tray with medicine and water. She slammed the tray on the desk next to the bed, making them both jump in their places and look at her with wide eyes.

"How dare you point a wand on one of my patients? Get out, now! Your visiting time had finished a long time ago anyway."

She shooed a stoned Kanda outside the bed wing. Allen barely managed to shout, "Goodbye and thank you, Kanda," before the door closed behind the older wizard.

"Now…" he turned to see the school nurse pushing into his mouth a spoonful of disgusting medicine. He swallowed and coughed on it, receiving thankfully the glass of water she gave him.

"Were you trying to kill me, Madam Pomfrey?" he tried not to show his annoyance with his treatment.

"No. now go to sleep, Mr. Walker."

"Okay, thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he nodded to her and curled back into the blankets.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Oh, he forget to tell Kanda something about his past… oh well, he can do it tomorrow._

* * *

In Gryffindor tower, Kanda was rolling around in his bed.

The minute he saw Allen, he felt some weird feeling washing him. He had protected him from the shadow, comforted him when he was bullied. He had stayed by his side when he was sad, when he was happy, when he was mischievous, when he was fake.

He pursued him to stop lying, he let him lean on him when he was meditating. **Hell**, he even took that damn mission to learn more about him. He felt like killing the headmaster when he thought he had hurt him. He felt guilty for scaring and harming the young wizard.

Just what was wrong with him? Usually, he didn't care about people… scratch that, he **never **cared for someone else before. What was so special about him? Why did he make him feel those feeling?

He sighed, probably his 'caring' side, as that stupid rabbit had said, has finally woken up after years of disuse.

He rolled again and closed his eyes, 'Good night, Beansprout.' He fell asleep.

* * *

In his bed at the Ravenclaw tower, Lavi lied on his bed, arms folded behind his head. He was thinking about Allen and Kanda.

He noticed that the more Yu spent more time with the white haired wizard, the more he managed to ignore the redheaded and he felt like Allen was stealing his best friend from him. But he can't think like this, he shook his head, he should be glad that Yu started to open up more to people and be happier. He deserved happiness, especially after what had happened to him.

But even though Yu's house mate was nice and cute, he knew that first-handed, he felt something strange emitting from him. He didn't like that almost too innocent face that boy had. He didn't like knowing there was a boy capable of smiling like this… like he'd never experienced death or sadness before.

But he was a Muggle-born, so he probably hadn't… lucky him, expect for that one thing he was hiding on the train. He decided that he'll try to get to know the boy more, to see what it was in him that fascinated Yu so much. Maybe he's just annoyed by him but too tired to actually hurt him? Nah, not possible. He means, he got hurt almost all the time and there wasn't once a time when Yu was too_ tired_ to hurt him. So what was it?

He sighed and rolled on his bed, closing his eyes. Maybe Yu just had found something amusing in him. He'll check that out tomorrow.

* * *

At the free period they both had, Kanda sat on a tree's base and was reading a book. Lavi sneaked up to him, spread his arms wide for a hug and…

"Hey, Yu!" Lavi jumped to the side as a leg kicked the empty space he was at a second before.

"I told you not to call me by my name, stupid rabbit," the Gryffindor fourth-year fumed at the Ravenclaw. "How many times do I need to remind you?"

But at least I got your attention, he smiled. His companion noticed the weary smile and quieted down, knowing that the redheaded had come to him for a reason.

"Che, what do you want?" he folded his arms and sat back on the earth.

Lavi giggled, Yu wasn't an oblivious wizard after all. He sat next to him on one of the sticking out roots and then stared at him with an unreadable face.

"What is so special about Allen?"

Kanda's eyes snapped open and he whipped to him, "What?" a small blush crept to his cheeks. Thankfully, Lavi didn't notice it, seeing he was drowned in his misery.

"I said, what is so special about that first year you're hanging out with? I mean, I know he's cute and all that. But that isn't what so special about him, because I'm cute too and you've been beating me every time I approach you," he was pouting.

Kanda sighed, "Che, you're annoying. That Beansprout is just a brat, and if I had done anything to him, Lenalee would have my head. It's not like I care about him or something."

"Are you sure? You've been hanging an awful lot with him. If it had been for no reason, you would have ditched him a long time ago. Now please tell me the truth, Yu."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled. "Che, I don't know… I just feel the need to protect him, to be with him… maybe I'm becoming soft… it's your fault!"

"What? Why?!" Lavi was astounded, he had just made Yu admit that he cared for someone. But why was he blaming it on him?

"Because you planted those stupid ideas into my head." Was he a three years old baby?

He noticed the bell ringing, so that meant that his free period was over so he just giggled and stood up, "I'm going to charms, see you later."

"Che."

Lavi smiled and ran back into the castle.

* * *

hope you had liked the you next time

love you,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. please review and tell me if i made mistakes...

p.s.s. i use some elements from the real books for my plot, sorry.

**A/N! i have a writer block! what am i going to do?! fortunately, i have all the first part written so not yet in trouble, but yet...**

see ya' all, my good friends


	6. Chapter V: Halloween and shadow

hello everyone, how are you chaps?

this chapter is not beta'd, so if they're mistakes. i'll fix them if i can.

i didn't finish the last chapter i was working on, but i felt that i've been waiting too long. so here you go.

i'm so sorry i didn't update sooner, but my computer was having problems and i didn't have internet and all this crap so i was unable to update. i'm so sorry.

i don't own Harry Potter or Dgrayman, my poor dreams will never come true.

* * *

**important A/N** i saw that people were confused about Allen's age. so here's the deal:

-Halloween night when Voldemort died - age 9

-Christmas two months later - age 10

-went to Diagon Alley with Dumbledore - age 10

-went to Hogwarts - age 10

-Christmas in first year - age 11

Kanda was just wondering what age Allen was when Voldemort died and it was 9.

thank you and hope i had cleared any confusions.

* * *

last but not least, enjoy the story, but don't forget to review, okay my loves? ;P

on with the story...

* * *

**_- Half AU - Crossover – Kanda/Allen – what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death?_**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Halloween and Shadow

On the night of Halloween, Allen sat next to Kanda on Gryffindor table. Students threw him confused stares and whispered that the white haired wizard is going to be slaughtered by the moody fourth year wizard.

"How was in charms?" Kanda eyed the bright boy next to him that was rocking slightly on his chair, humming happy hymns.

"Great!" Allen smiled brightly at him. "I learned how to fly things, and it was so much fun. I got ten points for Gryffindor."

"Che, good for you," Kanda looked up to the live bats that were fluttering across the great hall. "Che, annoying bats."

Allen giggled and took a jacket potato, "I think they're cute." A bat fluttered and sat on his shoulder, and Allen petted him, smiling a dark smile.

"Che, you're stupid, Beansprout," Allen was the perfect person to play a Halloween character – An angel on the outside, but a demon on the inside, a deceiver indeed.

"Well, thank you, jerkanda."

"You're welcome, stupid Beansprout."

They started verbally bicker and shot glares at each other, fire engulfing between them.

The other Gryffindors backed off in fear and started praying silently for their lives, wondering how the first year wizard is surviving the rage of the older one.

Dumbledore and Lavi watched amusingly at them, Professor McGonagall glared disapprovingly at Dumbledore and professor Snape rolled his eyes before resuming eating his dinner.

Lenalee leaned to Lavi to whisper in his ear, "Who is this adorable boy talking to Kanda?"

Lavi shrugged, "This is Allen Walker, the one we talked about before."

Her eyes grew wide in awe, "The one that got bullied?" Lavi nodded and smirked.

"I guess that you were right, he's strong. I mean, how can he stand Kanda, especially at the tender age of eleven?"

"He's ten if I recall correctly."

"How do you know that?" Lavi blushed. He didn't want to admit that he was stalking them for a while now…

**_"Kanda!" the white haired wizard ran to the side of the grumpy fourth year. Kanda turned to him and tilted his head in question._**

**_"What, Beansprout?" Allen halted and pouted at him, hands on his hips._**

**_"My name's Allen, jerkanda."_**

**_"Don't call me that!"_**

**_"Then don't call me a Beansprout, jerkanda."_**

**_They started bickering, not noticing the Ravenclaw fourth year that passed them. Lavi stopped and turned to them, a brilliant idea forming in his head._**

**_If he wanted to know about Yu and Allen, what is better than to listen to their conversations directly? Nothing!_**

**_So he hid behind a pillar and listened as the argument continued for a good few moments until Allen sighed and just grabbed the other's hand, pulling him outside to the grounds._**

**_"Look," he said, "I just want to have a small, peaceful, nice and fun conversation with you for once, I hate knowing that we only bicker without having a civilized one."_**

**_"Che, whatever. Just get to the point, Beansprout."_**

**_Allen pouted, "I wanted to get to know you better. Do you want to play something I learned when I was with Mana?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Okay," Allen ignored him, "I don't know how it is called, but one player has to ask the other a question and the one who was asked has to answer truthfully. Does this sound good to you?"_**

**_"Che, I'll go first. I don't want you to ask weird questions."_**

**_They sat down on the grass and the boy rested his head on the elder's shoulder._**

**_Lavi gaped at them and sat on the grass behind a bush that hid him completely from their eyes, anxious to hear the question and learn more about the mysterious white haired first year's secrets._**

**_"Fine, moron, throw at me."_**

**_"Why were you on the streets?" Allen had gone pale and Lavi choked in his place, was he wrong about Allen being protected from pain?_**

**_"D-did Dumbledore tell you?" Allen said coldly._**

**_"He mentioned about you being on the streets the night he met you," Kanda flinched at the coldness the youngster had after he heard the question._**

**_"I was with Shishou at that time. But before Mana I was indeed on the streets because my biological parents had abandoned me."_**

**_Lavi gasped and Kanda just shut his mouth. Allen shifted in his place, tugging on his robes, "I-I am deformed and they had thought that I was the devil's child. So…"_**

**_"You're not deformed," Kanda clasped his shoulders. He thought Allen would cry, but he was greeted by a laugh. Allen covered Kanda's hands with his and chuckled, "No one is like you, Kanda. My arm is a disgusting thing and you're the only one who'd accepted this," he rolled up his robe and sleeve and at that moment Lavi peaked from his hiding._**

**_He went pale at the sight of the arm, so this is why he didn't want me to see him change… because he was afraid that he would hate him… how could he be so wrong about someone like that? He thought that he had a comfortable life, but he's exactly like Kanda. Maybe Kanda saw himself in him and that's why he accepted him?_**

**_Kanda held the shivering boy and patted his head, "Che, your turn, idiot."_**

**_A chuckle, "Of course, Kanda." He looked up and grinned, "When is your birthday?"_**

**_"The sixth of July."_**

**_"Damn, too far away," Allen muttered._**

**_"You're getting like me, Beansprout." Allen flushed and covered his mouth._**

**_"I-I'm so sorry, Kanda."_**

**_"Che, it's okay, my turn."_**

**_"O-okay… ask."_**

**_"When is yours?"_**

**_"H-huh? u-umm… I don't really have one… but Mana had found me on Christmas so he made it my birthday… I'm eleven this year…"_**

**_Lavi saw an angered face on Kanda and understood that this had affected him more than he let out. Fortunately, Allen was burying his face in the robes, so he didn't notice._**

**_Lavi decided that he had heard enough, so he slipped from his place and went to his next class…_**

"Lavi?" Lenalee shook him a bit, snapping him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"You were spacing out. Did I say something wrong?"

"O-oh, n-no, not at all. I was just reminded of something." He started munching on one of the lollipops scattered around the rooms.

"Maybe you should introduce me to him?" she said, her elbows on the table and her head resting on her palms.

Lavi smiled, "That's a great idea, Lena-lady. Maybe tomorrow morning?"

She brightened up and nodded eagerly, "That would be awesome."

Lavi rest his chin on his hand and side smiled, yes… that would be nice…

* * *

Kanda and Allen had finally stopped fighting and resorted to eating the leftover food. The others breathed in relief and chuckled as they once again fought over the last potato.

The first and second years watched in fascination as the sixth and seventh years just rolled their eyes and concentrated on their food. The fifth and fourth years giggled and the girls were fawning over them.

Overall, the fights between them were still scary and they were scared for the first year boy but slowly, the fight became more amusing and less terrifying. They even found Kanda cute as he sometimes, without noticing, was either pouting or blushing.

"Hey, Allen," Allen closed his mouth and turned to one of his year mates that were standing next to him, throwing shy glances everywhere.

"Yes, Mr. Dean?" he asked politely. He excused himself from next to Kanda and went with Dean to his usual place at the table.

One of the girls that sat next to Allen noticed a twitch forming on the fourth year's temple and giggled, he obviously liked him.

But, she won't tell… that is going to be her little secret, she grinned.

Allen sat down and looked over his year mates and tilted his head, "Did you need me for something?"

"Y-yes," Dean mumbled. "We wanted to ask you to help us on defense against dark arts, charms and herbology, can you please do that?"

He was surprised, "But I'm not at the top of the class, so why me?"

This time, a girl named Helga Smith, answered, "Because you're the best in the practical area, you're the top of every practical use – in potions, charms, herbology, you name it.

You're so good that even professor Snape can't find a way to take down points from you, and all of us are having problems with casting spells and putting the correct amount in a potion. Can you please help us?"

"_PLEASE~_?" the rest of the group chanted with her. Allen blushed and looked down, rubbing his nape in embarrassment.

"I-I guess…" he didn't expect the crowd to cheer and to attempt to hug him, "UWWA! Calm down! You're crushing me!"

"Oops," Helga giggled as they released him. "So when can you help us?"

He sat up, groaning as his head pounded, "That hurts. Um… maybe on Saturday?"

"That's perfect," Dean jumped and hugged him. He flailed, not used for hugs. "Thank you so much, Allen. You have no idea how much we owe you."

Funny, considering the fact you'd hated me at the start of the year for being a freak, he sighed, exhausted.

"I'm tired, so I'll retreat early. See you tomorrow," he yawned and waved to them as he exited the great hall.

* * *

He flipped himself onto his bed and took a glance at Timcanpy's cage before smiling and setting the barn owl free, setting him on his hand.

"I guess I am pretty naïve, eh? Only at the minute I prove not to be so different than them, they become my friends. Why can't anybody be like Kanda? Or like Lavi? They treated me like a human being. Well… Lavi doesn't know about my arm, but still… they didn't know about it and still treated me like trash. I'm so tired of pretending and acting as if I wasn't hurt or that I don't know that they are still wary of me and just use me for their needs."

Timcanpy turned his head upside down and glared with honey eyes at him, as if he was asking him something.

"What do you want? Are you hungry? Here you go," he opened the window next to his bed and sent the owl flying. He sat back and curled into a ball, "I guess even Timcanpy isn't really on my side."

He looked at the window and chocked on his spit. The shadow, now clearer than ever, hovered over him.

He whipped around to see him shoot out a tentacle arm to grab his wrist. He tried to rip the cold thing off his hand, but the arm stretched and twisted up his arm and to his shoulders and to his other arm, successfully bound in his grip, unable to get to his wand.

"W-what do you want with me?" he choked as another one tied around his neck, suffocating him.

_'I want you, Allen~'_ the shadow hissed into his ear. Allen swallowed bile going up his throat and tried to breathe, his vision becoming blurrier and blurrier.

The last thing he saw was a familiar figure in front of him crying, "Allen!"

But it was too late, he blacked out.

* * *

He opened his eyes, hissing at the light that invaded his eyelids and burned his eyes. He slowly got used to the light and looked around him, trying to get up in the process.

But something was stopping him, and when he looked down, he'd found out he was chained to a chair on the peak of a hill, seeing an empty landscape before him.

Where is he? He tried to look to his side, only to find out that he can't even move his head. He was starting to panic and the ten years old boy struggled in his place, the chains tightening up on his body and bruising them, drawing blood.

The boy fell limp and his eyes half closed, seeing that he can't escape and don't have a way to get himself out, he couldn't even get to his wand.

But why this scene felt so familiar to him?

Then, a familiar body appeared and he saw himself looking up to a dark skinned young male with spiky dark hair that was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a red necktie around his collar and black slacks.

"Hello, Allen," it was a familiar voice, but Allen was too panicked to think about it.

"Y-you know my name? Who are you?" he struggled again, he couldn't help but think of _that_ time. He pressed his eyes together, trying to breathe evenly, maybe it won't hurt as much if he relaxed.

"Relax, my boy," he snapped his eyes open and he looked to see him closer to him. He closed them harder, "Go away! Who are you? What do you want?"

"You don't remember me, Allen?" The man said with a hurtful voice and put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch and shrink more to the chair. The man sighed and ruffled his hair, "Hey… I'm not going to hurt you, my boy."

"You're lying! Leave me alone! Where am I? Just answer me damn it!"

"Relax, relax," he backed off and held his arms in surrender. "I'm not touching you."

But the boy didn't hear him, he was muttering, "Just answer me, damn it."

"Okay…" he crouched before him, the boy eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm Neah Walker, your foster uncle… the one who you bought CD of? Now do you remember me?"

"Huh?" wasn't he from that time? Now that he looked closer, he was reminded of a younger version of _him_…

"Yes, I'm. You're allowed not to believe me – can't say I blame you, seeing you only heard my voice through the phone – But I was locked in that shadow for a while now," he grimaced.

"What do you mean? You were also targeted by this dark spirit?" Neah chuckled.

"Not exactly. This spirit is a memory of my former life."

"You're a reincarnation as well?" how many there were out there?

"Yes, a lot of our time souls came here to protect the people from the Earl."

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish him last time," he remembered the final fight, where he only managed to destroy the machine that made the Akuma. He died in the process and his friends with him.

"It's not your fault, Allen. But I'm a bit hurt you didn't recognize right away," he chuckled and ruffled the white puff.

Allen pouted, "I only saw you once for real. The rest of the time I saw that shadow… oh, that's why he targeted us."

"Why?"

"Because we are connected to the 14th directly… But why am I chained up and you're free? That's not fair!"

"I've been here for a while and I got out by myself, only my body had gone crazy and was killed, so I'm stuck here," Neah smiled bitterly.

Allen was shocked, tears filled his eyes and he looked down in shame, "I'm so sorry, Neah. I didn't know, that must be horrible."

Neah tampered with the chains and twisted some of the bases before managing to free Allen. He embraced him and ruffled his hair again as the kid sobbed.

"Shh… it's okay, Allen. I think I can rescue you from this place."

"B-but what about you, then?" he clutched on his clothes. "I don't want you to stay in this horrible place…"

"But I have no choice, my boy. I'm dead and stuck in here no matter if I want to or not."

This time he looked up with hopeful eyes, "Then how about putting you in my body with me until we'll find you a body to stay in?"

Neah blinked… and laughed, "Hahaha, how adorable! That's so sweet of you, Allen, but I don't think you'll want someone else existing in your body."

"But I said until we'll find a body to put you in."

Neah's face became severe, "But what about the soul inside of that body? Will he have to perish for me? I'm sorry, Allen, but I won't take another person's life away. I'm not making that mistake ever again. I did enough mistakes with putting you through all this pain because of me."

Allen shook his head, "Then we can find an object to put you in that is able to communicate. Like an owl or something…"

"How about this barn owl of you, Timcanpy?" Neah's eyes twinkled. Allen brightened up and smiled, "Yes!"

"But you know he's a living being as well."

_Silence…_

"Sorry… but can't you stay in my body? I really want you to see the world again. It must be horrible to see things through a dark spirit's eyes."

"It's not so awful, I got to see my favorite nephew," Neah smiled as he whacked slightly his head.

Allen pouted, "I'm your _only_ nephew, idiot."

Neah eyed him and then sighed, "Fine… I'll come with you."

Allen jumped in joy, "Great! I'm so happy! Now, how do we get out?"

Neah smiled at his excitement and laughed, "Calm down, my boy. This is how it goes, and you'll have to include me as well if you want me out."

Allen became serious and he nodded. Neah placed his hands over the boy's ears and told him to close his eyes. Allen complied and Neah continued, "Think of a person that no matter what happens, you'll be by his side. He's the anchor for your body, as your body holds precious memories with him. Now concentrate."

Allen nodded and started listing people who he will stay by their side…

_Mana? But he's dead…_

_How about Lavi_ _then? But I barely know him…_

_How about…_

**_Kanda?_**

He felt warmth washing him and he smiled, remembering their former lives bickering. How the former Kanda had saved him on their first mission, and scolded him. He remembered how this Kanda would let him lean on him and would sooth him as he cried.

He grasped Neah's hands and thought about Kanda, how he sent him and Alma to Mater. How Kanda, despite being finally free, had recovered his innocence only to chase him. How Kanda had told him that he only came to thank him for saving Alma, and it was the only reason he took Mugen back and betrayed the order.

His former life's memories were still fuzzy, but he could recall moments with Kanda to the last string of clothes he wore at that day

Two invisible arms circled around him and started pulling him out of this place. He gripped Neah's hands harder and slowly felt darkness enveloping him.

* * *

_"Beansprout! Wake up!"_

His eyes were heavy, as if they were made of such a heavy lead, he couldn't even bat an eyelid. He tried to move, but he felt as if his body wasn't his and started panic.

Is he going to stay like this for the rest of his life? Get up! Get up! Get up!

**_"Relax,"_** a familiar voice echoed in his back of the head. He inwardly smiled, seeing he couldn't move and thought, _Neah! You're here!_

**_"Yes, I'm here. Thank you so much, Allen Walker,"_** Neah's voice soothed him as if he was hugging his soul.

_But how am I going to get up? I can't stay like this_, Allen thought desperately.

**_"Just relax and concentrate on one thing that you can feel touching you, that will pull you out of unconsciousness. Now try it, okay?"_**

_Okay…_ he searched for something that touched him. For a while he couldn't feel anything, but then something touched his hand. He felt his hand engulfed by a warm material and being lifted up and was squeezed a bit.

_"Wake up…"_ who was it? Who was calling him? He grasped the feeling and hang to it dearly. Slowly, he felt prickles of pain in his hand, trailing to his arm, then to his chest and to his other parts.

_"Wake up! Eh… **rennervate!** Why isn't it working?"_

The pain started to enfold and grow larger and larger until he could see white from pain and opened his mouth to scream.

_"Allen!"_

His eyes snapped open in the pain as he screamed as his body protested to his awaking. He could feel his body warped by two arms and could hear sobbing next to his ears, but he couldn't register anything as the pain took over his nerves.

Slowly, the pain subsided and he was panting from the after shock. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly to find himself staring into red shot cobalt eyes staring down at him and blinked.

"_K-Kanda_?" his voice was hoarse from his screams before. The fourth year wizard sighed in relief and embraced him once again.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Beansprout. I was sure you were lost when I saw the shadow enter you."

He was stunned, he was able to escape the shadow, or rather, the 14th? He with difficulty stiffly raised his arm to pat his long midnight hair.

"_What happened? I only remember seeing the dark spirit and then…_" he abruptly remembered what had happened with Neah but he didn't mention anything about him, knowing Kanda would just think of him as an idiot with a hero-complex.

Kanda released him and laid him back on the bed and let himself sit on the chair next to it, shoulder slumped and bangs hiding his face.

"I-I noticed you ran from the great hall so I knew something must have happened. I would have gone earlier if not for these stupid girls trying to start a conversation." He frowned and Allen couldn't help but chuckle at him, Kanda shot him a glare and he shut his mouth, nodding for him to continue. "Anyway, I managed to escape them and I went to your dorms when I… I saw **_it_**," he spat it with malice, "having his slimy arms all around you and you were pale and you had bruises around your neck and unconscious. I tried to take out my wand, but then he shot out a hand and snapped my wand away and wrapped himself all over you. He entered you and you... you fell limp…"

He stopped to breathe and he was shaking, Allen tried to reach out to him, but he was only able to cough and gag. Kanda stood up and rubbed on his back soothing circles. The white haired boy smiled weakly at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. I was too weak and I didn't notice him until I turned around, I'm sorry for being this weak."

"You're not!" snapped Kanda, "You just a stupid ten, _barely_ eleven years old boy who was not even supposed to know about danger, yet you're being thrown to the front of the battle not only as an exorcist but also as a wizard. I can't believe those adults that-" he covered his mouth as if he just had realized he let something important slip.

The young wizard's eyes grew wide, "D-do you recall your former life's memories?" he couldn't believe his eyes, when did he manage to do that?

Kanda nodded and looked down, "W-when I caught you after you collapsed, your skin turned dark gray and you smirked like a psychopath. I thought that that was it, you turned into someone else and were going to kill me. But you grabbed my collar and snickered at me. You said that I can't protect what is important to me if I am still in obliviousness of my status. You then mumbled something that has sounded like '**_counter-obliviate_**'. This spell had unlocked my past life's memories. And then, you started to try to get out of my grip, but I couldn't."

"Why?" didn't seeing his memories proves him that he was useless and not worth saving?

"One – I was caught in my rash of memories and couldn't move. Two – I am not letting him go out there and kill people and then blame everything on your sorry ass."

"Language, Kanda," he couldn't help but blush a bit. That's the first time Kanda had verbally said his concern for him. Maybe he did care about him as well in their past lives.

"Do I look like I care, Beansprout?"

"The name's Allen, A-l-l-e-n, jerkanda." Kanda whacked him over the head, but he was smiling, "I'm glad you're safe, Beansprout."

The former exorcist, now wizard blinked his tears back and hugged Kanda, "Stupid Kanda. Worry about yourself, I could have hurt you, idiot," he muttered.

"You're too weak for that, idiot."

"I'm not! If I recall correctly, I won our sword-match."

"You cheated, you tripped me with your leg after I was sure you gave up!"

"I did not! I didn't say I gave up, I said I was tired!" Allen jumped from his place and hid behind his curtains, sticking out a tongue at him.

"You…" Kanda fumed and took out his wand, pointing at him, "Do you want to die that badly, Beansprout?"

"No, but it is fun to tease you, _jer_kanda."

"Get back, brat!" Allen was about to leave the room when it was swung open with his stupefied room mates standing behind it.

Oops… he shouted them to move away before sneaking between them with an enraged Kanda behind him.

For the rest of the night, the angered Kanda chased Allen and the white haired wizard ran across the castle with a mockingly terrified face with the students stopping and staring with annoyance at them or giggling at them with amusement.

* * *

The next day, professor McGonagall scolded them for being out of the dorms after curfew and gave them detentions with professor Snape and took 20 points off Gryffindor. But it was worth it, they both had decided, not wanting people to know about Allen's incident with the shadow.

Although Allen still hadn't told anything to Kanda about Neah.

**_"Allen! Wake up, it's morning!"_** Neah's voice echoed in his sleepy head. Allen groaned and rolled over his bed. Neah shouted in exasperation, **_"Allen Red _****_Walker_****_, get up!"_**

The shout surprised Allen so much, he fell down of his bed. A few amused chuckled when he sat on his knees, rubbing his sore butt.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" one of the boys had said, smiling.

Allen frowned at him, "You would also fall of your bed if you dreamed about someone screaming into your ear," he couldn't tell them that he actually **_did_** have someone in his head that screamed into his ear.

"Ouch. That must have hurt," another boy laughed, "This is exactly how my days would go with my mother."

"I know how you feel," the fourth boy in the room exclaimed, "This is my father's doing, though, my mother's not around."

Allen smiled as the others talked to each other how their parents would kick them out of their beds when they were too lazy.

"What about you, Allen?" the boy with the bed closest to Allen asked. Allen was taken a back, they wanted to know more about him? He hesitated a bit before saying, "Well… my father used to do it, but now my guardian would do it instead."

"Guardian?" they looked at each other. "What happened to your father?"

"A car crash," he dryly replied, "Died right away." He hated thinking of that day, not helping the fact that he wasn't able to save Mana twice – in his former life and now. And add the last spice – both of them happened on his birthday, how amazing is that? He thought cynically.

"We're sorry," the same boy patted his head. He didn't notice he lowered his head in grief. He smiled bitterly at them, "you didn't know, so it wasn't your fault. It was long time ago anyway," he took his hand off and went to his trunk, taking out his robes. "We should get ready for breakfast, shouldn't we?"

His room mates nodded solemnly and went to get ready as well.

* * *

"Now, as you know, goblins has always…" professor Binns' indifferent voice recited once again about something that goblins had done while somewhere in Europe, but Allen couldn't bring himself to pay attention and listen as he usually did. He was tired and restless and annoyed – overall, not a thing a ten, _almost_ eleven, years old boy should be feeling when it was a week to Christmas.

Today was their final day before winter break, and now was their last lesson before the end of the day and he wanted to bolt out of the class **now**!

Finally, the bell rang and all the class cheered, knowing that they won't have to learn anything for the next few weeks of vacation.

Allen joined in their cheers and ran outside to the lake, where he knew he would find Kanda meditating.

Ever since the shadow incident, Kanda pressured him to tell Dumbledore about what happened, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to become once again a threat or a suspect for anything, he had enough of that.

Kanda knew why he didn't want to tell, but he told him that the headmaster is not as near as close of being like Rouvelier in their exorcist's times. But he let him decide whatever he would or not, he won't pressure him.

Since that conversation, they'd become much closer than before, but kept that as a secret from the others, especially from Lavi.

"He would be annoying when he finds out," was Kanda's reasoning. Allen didn't disagree with him.

He smiled when he spotted Kanda and rushed to him, sitting in their usual spot at the base of the tree viewing over the lake.

"How was your day?" Allen asked.

"Fine, until you barged in," Kanda rolled his eyes, "I'm meditating, idiot, you're supposed to let me meditate, not ask me stupid questions."

Allen pouted, "You're too stiff, Kanda, you have to learn to enjoy life more."

"I will when I won't have a Beansprout on my back," he looked back at him.

"Oops," Allen giggled as he sled down his back and rested his head on his shoulder.

Kanda sighed but decided to let him do what he wanted and closed his eyes once again. He had to admit, this year was a really nice year – he met Beansprout, which had brightened his day. He had found out about his past life, not the greatest, but at least answered numerous unanswered questions he had through his life. He found peace and comfort being next to his other friends, more likely, they had become more tolerable.

Overall… it's nice…

...

Two other people called to them as they descended from the stairs of the entrance. Lenalee was introduced to Allen few days after Halloween, and took a liking to him pretty quickly.

_"You're so adorable!" the third year Ravenclaw girl bear-hugged Allen, cooing over him. Allen blushed and squirmed in her grip, turning a bit blue._

_"Lenalee, you should let go. I don't think he can breathe," Lavi laughed nervously and Kanda just sent her a glare._

_Lenalee looked down at the slightly blue boy and squeaked in surprise, letting him go, "Oh, lord! I'm so sorry, Allen, are you okay?"_

_Allen coughed but smiled at her, nodding, "I'm fine, Miss."_

_"Oh, you're so cute. Call me Lenalee, Allen." she smiled. He nodded meekly. He took another look over her and paled._

_Lenalee noticed and looked worried, "Are you okay, Allen? You're pale…"_

_Allen gripped Kanda's sleeve and pulled it, Kanda blinked but understood the hint._

_"He's a bit sick," he grunted, "Something he ate. I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey."_

_Allen smiled gratefully at him and pulled him out of the great hall._

_"What's wrong, Beansprout?" he asked once they were in Allen's place at the deserted wing._

_"It was her…" he gasped, trembling, "She was the girl from my memories…"_

_"I know," he said bluntly._

_"Then why didn't you tell me who she was? I can't remember everything well yet, especially names," he landed a soft punch on his shoulder in protest._

_Kanda sighed, "Because I thought you already knew, idiot."_

_Allen stopped punching him and looked up in dejection, "I'm not all knowing, Kanda. I'm barely eleven even. I'm still a child. You can't expect me to know everything."_

_Kanda mentally smacked himself, the truth is that he **did** forget that Allen was just a child. After his memories showing a mature Allen at the age of sixteen, it was hard to remember that even though this Allen was just acting matured for his age, that he was still a brat._

_"Sorry, I did forget."_

_Allen sighed, "And that is because of your memories, correct?"_

_"Yes…"_

_They stood in an awkward silence until they heard the bell signaling the end of the break. Allen let out a small relieved sigh and smiled bitterly at him, "See you then, Kanda."_

_Kanda nodded and they split up, Allen to charms and Kanda to care of magical creatures._

After this, they slowly came back together and then, after the talk about Dumbledore, they grew back close and leaned on each other more than ever.

Kanda stopped treating him like he still was his past self, while he came to terms with Kanda's confusion and didn't reject him when he had made a mistake.

But he still hadn't told him about Neah.

Lenalee and Lavi stood before them, grinning.

"Finally!" Lavi exclaimed, "The sweet vacation is here!"

Lenalee chuckled over their red faces, "Did we interrupt something?"

Allen and Kanda shook their heads and glowered at Lavi, who was laughing. Kanda took out his wand and chased once again after the red rabbit.

Allen and Lenalee laughed and she sat next to him on the grass, resting her head on her knees, the wind softly moves her hair, "How nice…"

He nodded and looked at the lake, and he could hear Neah smiling as well.

**_"After all this drama, we have peace for a while…"_**

_Until Christmas,_ he agreed.

"Mr. Walker!" they turned to see professor Filtwick running to them on his short legs.

Allen and Lenalee exchanged looks and stood up, walking toward him as well.

"What's the matter, professor Filtwick?" Allen asked.

"The headmaster is requesting you presence along with Mr. Kanda as well right away."

Allen blinked in confusion, "Couldn't it have been better to send Timcanpy to me?"

Professor Filtwick shook his head, "He said that is one of the things he wants to talk to you about. He said it was urgent, so please hurry," he turned and cast a spell that flew him back to the school.

Allen called Kanda and they waved goodbye to the Ravenclaws and rushed back into the school.

_I hope nothing happened to Timcanpy_, he prayed furiously as they ran through confused students and teachers calling 'Don't run in the halls!'

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Kanda panted.

They stood in front of Dumbledore's desk in his office. The headmaster held Allen's cage with Timcanpy in it.

"Why is Tim with you?" Allen reached out to the cage before it was snatched from his hands.

"He was carrying this letter this morning and was attacked by something," Dumbledore said, and Allen's eyes grew wide with horror, "We do not know why, but your owl is dead. I'm sorry, Allen."

The white haired boy fell onto his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Tim…canpy…"

**_"Allen!"_** he heard Neah calling him.

_What?_ He thought miserably.

**_"Remember what you had said in the 14th's world? That you would put me in your owl?"_** he was stunned.

_You mean…?_

**_"Yes. We should do it and that way I would also know why your owl had died."_**

Allen nodded internally and stood up, slowly taking the cage and opening it, taking out the fragile golden owl.

"I…I hid something from you," he told them. Kanda stiffen and Dumbledore nodded, interested, "I-in Halloween, I-I was swallowed by the shadow."

The headmaster was angry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Allen flinched, "Because I thought that I would be labeled as a danger once again, sir. But that's not what I wanted to say.

Inside his body, I met Neah, my foster uncle… and he helped me get out."

"But why are you telling me this right now?"

"Because I took him out of that world as well, inside my body."

As predicted, his companion ex-exorcist fumed, gripping his shoulders, "Why would you do something that stupid, Beansprout?! He was your enemy in our past life!"

Allen shook his head, "No… Neah wasn't the enemy."

"**Then _who_ was?**" he hissed at him.

"Stop that, Mr. Kanda," Dumbledore warned him, but Allen shook his head.

"The 14th… or rather, the shadow."

Kanda dropped him in shock. Allen looked at the headmaster, "I promised him that the minute I would find a place to put his soul, he would get out of my body. I'm terribly sad about what happened to Timcanpy, but this way I can still have my owl **and** my uncle again. And this way, Neah would also know what happened to him."

"Very well," the elder sighed. "But I would appreciate if you would tell me important matters like this one."

"I will, I'm sorry, sir."

"You're forgiven. Now… how would you place your uncle in your owl?"

"Oh… just a moment," he closed his eyes and focused.

_Uncle?_

**_"Yes?"_**

_You can transfer into Timcanpy right now, if you want,_ he added nervously.

**_"Of course! Just relax, it might hurt a bit."_**

He felt a tugging in his chest and his breath was pulled out of his throat. He held back his head and opened his mouth. A string of white smoke came out of it, going into the owl's beak.

The duo watched in fascination as the owl glowed and flipped his wings before opening his eyes. Allen wavered a bit in his place and the long haired teen caught him as he collapsed.

"Beansprout!" he called, was this like the shadow incident? Please make him okay…

The elder wizard rose up as well and walked around the table, crouching next to the two boys. He stroke his nose and smiled reassuringly at the panicking older boy, "He'll be fine. I guess the shock of losing a soul is greater than he thought."

"_Damn straight_," a piping voice alerted them. They turned to the golden barn, which tilted his head.

"_What? You thought I would be mute after turning to an owl? Give me a break…_" he wailed teasingly.

The duo got up and approached the hooting owl, "Neah?"

"_Yes, and the one who you're holding is my nephew. So if any of you dares to hurt him… I'll puncture and rip you apart._"

"Pretty violent for an uncle," Dumbledore chuckled. The owl flipped his wings in pride, "_I want to protect him after all! How about letting my nephew sleep on a nice cushion instead of this hard body of yours, Kanda Yu?_"

Said boy scowled at him and put the boy in his arms on the couch next to the desk, "Happy?"

"_Very. Now to urgent matters… I believe I told Allen that I'll know how Timcanpy died._"

"How?"

"_To tell the truth, a simple 'Avada kedavra' did the trick._"

"But who would do this?"

"_I don't know, I'm not a magical world expert. I can describe you their clothes, though._"

"Well then, do tell or I'll rip your wings, they're annoying," Kanda was getting pissed off. He had it with people targeting other people even after the dark lord's fall.

"_Well… let's see… he had a hood on his face and he smelled a lot like dark matter fused with magic… Allen had encountered this kind of creature before…_"

"When?" and what is dark matter? Dumbledore wondered.

"_It was with Voldemort on the day Mana had died._" Two different hitches were heard – one was shock and the other was anger. "_It was the one to crash the nearest car into theirs. Afterwards, when Allen was dying, he tried to take something from him but I'm not sure what, his memory is too fuzzy there._"

Kanda shook the owl, "Why is he here if the dark lord wanted him? And who saved him?" desperation sounded in his voice. He let the owl go and his hands shook so bad, he would have knocked a pillar if it was in his hands.

"_I don't know… I'm so sorry…_" the owl lowered his head.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together, gaining their attention, "I think we should let Allen tell us when he'll feel like it or remember what had happened. Until then, Neah, Kanda… take care of Allen."

It was at this moment that the wizard sounded like an old man with a weight too big for him, resting in his shoulders.

He sounded tired.

Kanda and the owl didn't protest, Neah went inside his cage and Kanda picked Allen up. He pulled the cage's grip ring up his arm and exited the room.

The old wizard fell back to his chair and took a deep breathe and rested his forehead on his folded fingers.

Things will get more hectic from now on, he thought, but hopefully not this year…

* * *

hope you had liked the you next time

love you,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. please review and tell me if i made mistakes...

see ya' all, my good friends


	7. Chapter VI: Christmas and danger

hello everyone, how are you chaps?

this chapter is not beta'd, so if they're mistakes. i'll fix them if i can.

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD AFTER A MONTH, there's no excuse for what i have done. i can't believe. i've broken my promise to you guys and now i feel like i'd done the worst thing a writer could do.

i was stuck with my last chapter and thankfully got the book so i could research better and get my plot back on track. but school ruined any plot i had in mind and being hooked onto my new obsession, supernatural; a really AWESOME show which i have crush on two characters in it (Dean and Castiel); kinda ruined my passion to DGM and to this story, but i WILL finish it, don't you worry, you guys. i am not one of these writers who stop in the middle and don't continue or delete the story. so i'm so sorry but i'll try to make it up to you guys with a finished story.

i don't own Harry Potter or Dgrayman.

last but not least, enjoy the story, but don't forget to review, okay my loves? ;P

on with the story...

p.s. i'm sorry if i did Lenalee OOC last chapter, i wanted her to be a little more human than what i saw in the show, that's all... i think

* * *

**_- Half AU - Crossover – Kanda/Allen – what if Allen and Kanda were students at Hogwarts right after Voldemort's supposed death?_**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Christmas and danger

Christmas… a holiday which warp everything in white, like a white blanket, ready to start a new page.

Before Mana had died, it was his favorite day – his birthday, the day he was adopted.

But now… he hated this day with passion.

It was on this day when he got a chance for a new life. But it was this day which took his beloved father away in the car crash. The day, he learnt from Neah, which his pursuer killed Mana.

The day his hair turned white as snow, like Christmas… how ironic…

He hated himself even more because of that hair and that day had reminded him that he had managed to fail his father once again. The day he lost his father once again by his selfishness.

* * *

_"Are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" Mana asked the eight years old boy._

_The reddish-brown haired kid smiled gleefully with a few missing teeth, "I'm sure, Mana."_

_"But I really want to do something for you, Allen. I want to make your birthdays special," he pinched his cheeks, grinning at the pout he got._

_"S'op za'!"_

_"Ah uh, it's 'Stop **that**'," Mana scolded him._

_"**St~op** **tha~t,**" he rolled his eyes. "Can I get a hug?"_

_"Of course," his eyes softened and he embraced his son. Allen giggled and buried his face into his shoulder, "Love you, father."_

_"Love you too, my son," he smiled warmly. He then smirked and tickled the boy's sides._

_Allen burst off laughing and squirmed under his arms, he couldn't breathe, "Ma-na! I, I can't breath!"_

_"Not until you tell me what you want for your birthday, and no Books."_

_"Okay! okay! Stop tickling me!" Mana stopped and Allen panted big pants and pouted._

_"You were blackmailing me!"_

_"I did not," his eyes twinkled in mischief._

_"Then I want a book."_

_"What did I say? No books."_

_"That's not fair Mana," Allen scowled, "Then how about… a scarf?"_

_Mana was taken aback, a scarf? "Why a scarf?"_

_"Because it will warm me," Allen mumbled, nervous, "I-I'm sorry…"_

_Mana engulfed him by a hug and picked him up to the air, making him yelp, "Well **of course**, my boy. I'll buy you a scarf and a hat and gloves!"_

_"M-Mana! You don't need to buy so much f-" he started to protest._

_"Nonesense! Anything for my boy," he lowered Allen down and took his hand. He led them to their car and loaded Allen into it._

_They went to Mana's friend, Ms. Piers, and bought a white scarf with their names on it, a white hat with a pompon on it and new white gloves._

_"You look like an angel," Ms. Piers made him wear a thin white coat as well. She and Mana were delighted and she made them buy the coat as well, saying that 'a boy should look like an angel on his birthday'._

* * *

Thinking back, if he had his white hair back then, maybe he would look like an angel. How ironic, he lost the whiteness of the clothes because of the accident, but gained white in his hair.

* * *

_Allen hummed a melody he and Mana had developed long time ago and Mana joined him._

_"How about going to eat something?" he suggested, noting the brightened eyes lingering on him._

_"Really?" he nodded with a smile and the boy shouted in glee, "I want to go to the baker!"_

_"To the baker, then!" he shouted with enthusiasm._

* * *

He should have known that it was too good to last…

* * *

_"Mana- CAREFUL!" his call was drowned by a screeching sound and a crash._

_His head collided with the window, breaking it. His head bled and his face was slashed by the broken glass as well. His hat managed to cushion most of the impact but was painted red right now and his scarf as well._

_He was dying, but he tried to call Mana, "Ma…na… Mana! Wh…ere are… you…?" he saw his father's head and he saw white glistening from his head and his neck had a long slash on it._

_Inside, he knew his foster father, the only one to accept him, was dead, but he couldn't agree with this and tried to call him again._

_"Ma-" he started coughing, and blood dripped and flowed out of his mouth. His eyes started to close when he heard footsteps._

_Two silhouettes appeared on his broken window. He tried calling for help, but he blacked out before managing to say anything else._

**_Mana…_**

* * *

Later on, he woke up in a hospital, alone.

That's what happens when he tries to be selfish.

* * *

Cross had found him a week later, curled on the grave, dying from his wounds and from starvation. He took him under his wing and knocked some sense into his head.

* * *

"Beansprout," he turned to see Kanda walking to him.

Three-quarters of the school had already packed their stuff and bordered the train leading them back home for three weeks.

"Aren't you going, Kanda?"

"Che, have to stay as far as possible from my annoying family," he muttered, looking to his side, "What about you?"

"Same thing," he smiled, Kanda was very much like him.

"Still hate this holiday?" he remembered from their past lives that he would always close himself up in his room on Christmas Eve.

"Yes, even more now."

"Che, it's not your fault, idiot."

"You won't understand, Kanda," he turned to go to the great hall, when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him.

He stumbled but walked behind the older boy, frowning, "Was that necessary, jerkanda?"

He didn't get an answer, only the hand around his wrist tightening a bit, hurting him.

"You're hurting me," he stated bluntly, tired.

He got ignored, and he got angry, "Are you even listening, jerkanda?!"

"Shut up, Beansprout." They'd finally stopped, only for Kanda to punch Allen.

Said boy fell back, stunned. Kanda panted, fuming in rage.

"**I don't understand?!** How about **you** not understanding, you brat?" he spat.

Allen stared at him, shocked, his palm covering his bruised cheek, "K-Kanda?"

"Stop being a damn martyr and listen to yourself!" he grabbed his collar lifting him up. The white haired wizard could see black flames burning in those cobalt eyes and gulped as he realized that Kanda could at any moment kill him without thinking in his rage.

"You think you're the worst mistake in the world, and that everything that had happened to you was **your** fault, **but it's not!**

You just have the poorest luck I'd ever known, okay? You deserve happiness, you imbecile!"

Now he could see his eyes watering, but the fire didn't go out. On the contrary, it rose higher.

"I want **you** now to tell me that **I **don't understand, Allen. You saw my past, you know what I went through, you **know** that we're similar in a lot of ways, **you** are the one who don't understand!"

Allen couldn't say anything, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He lowered his head down, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he hiccupped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Kanda released him and embraced him, both falling on their knees. Allen stammered apologizes and cried into his robes. Kanda was crying up as well, although he hated it.

After all, they were only children, and children were allowed to cry, right?

* * *

He went down the hall, heading to the great hall for the holiday's feast. After their fight earlier that day, Kanda hasn't been talking to him that much.

He did hurt him, accused him of not understanding him, while in truth, **he** was the one who'd hurt Kanda and didn't try to understand him. He really was worthless, wasn't he?

But Kanda would beat him if he knew what he was thinking about.

Timcanpy/Neah glided down and sat on his shoulder, pecking his hair.

"_What's wrong, Allen?_" he hooted.

"I accused Kanda for not understanding what I went through, and he… got upset…"

"_Did he hurt you?_" he eyed the bruised cheek. Allen shook his head, "I deserved it."

The owl sighed and warped a wing over the boy's head, "_You're too selfish, thinking people can't help you bear the burden. Aren't they your friends?_"

"You remind me of what Lenalee had said when I wanted to rescue the Akuma that Rohde ordered it to kill himself. I guess I am selfish," he chuckled bitterly.

The owl quieted down and Allen took it as a sign for the end of the conversation. He sighed and resumed his walking.

* * *

He sat down at the Great Hall and took out a small bag, which he fished out a letter. Several days after being in Dumbledore's office, Neah/Timcanpy brought him the letter he'd attached to him when he had being killed and was forgotten in the office.

Now, Allen opened the letter curiously, wondering who would write to him seeing that he doesn't know anyone outside of Hogwarts…

_'For baka-deshi,_

_I found one friend of mine, who said he would pay my debts from now on, as a favor._

_So you don't have to carry your sorry ass to any pubs anymore._

_Damn, you're annoying._

_Survive in that school and I might consider paying for next year,_

_With hate,_

_Cross Marian.'_

Yes… that was his master all right. He smiled, maybe the future does look promising, if his master actually **cares** about him…

"Che, only you would smile after getting insulted," he turned to Kanda sitting next to him next to the one big table that held all the students that had staid over the holiday.

Allen smiled at him, "I guess so… a wizard cracker?"

"Che, whatever," but he took the cracker and pulled it, getting blown up by blast of blue smoke. White live mice ran off while he held a book with the title 'lotuses and Japanese wizard's culture'. He smiled and opened the book and fluttered across the pages.

Allen grinned and pulled his own, getting blown as well, only this time, he got a white pointed hat. He held it with some lingering sorrow, but smiled it off when he caught Kanda staring at him.

"Beansprout," he grabbed his attention.

"Yes?"

"Here," he pushed into his hands a box.

His eyes grew wide in shock and he carefully held the box and slowly opened it.

"Kanda," he breathed, "It's beautiful."

Inside the box, a green crystal was glowing, and when he looked closely, he could see a familiar mask and coat floating around.

"Crowned clown…" he whispered and the mask looked at him.

"Thank you," he hugged Kanda briefly before giving him a warm smile and tucking the gift carefully next to his wand, "I'll treasure that for life."

"Don't exaggerate," but he was blushing, a little smug of getting Allen like this.

Allen felt happier than he had ever felt, and it was only the morning of Christmas, he was excited to see what would happen next.

* * *

After breakfast, he led Kanda outside and engaged with him in a snowball fight. They ended up brawling on the snow and went inside with scrapes and bruises, but smirking.

* * *

At the Gryffindor common room, Allen gave Kanda his present.

Kanda eyed him suspiciously before opening the package and unrevealed two bags, one small and one big.

The small one had a keychain of a katana and the bigger one had a hand knitted midnight blue scarf with the letter Y.K.

"You made it?" he noticed the little amateurish knots and weaving. He seemed to be right, because the boy turned red completely and hid his face.

"If you don't like this, you can throw th-" he was stopped by a hug and a grateful 'che.'

* * *

After dinner, they were at the common room. Both were sluggish, so they snuggled to each other in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace, laughing as one of the sixth years was chased around by a mischievous year mate on a horse shaped balloon.

Allen fell asleep and Kanda surveyed the sleeping face. The first year's face still has the roundness of a child and with the white hair, looked like an angel.

He took off his scarf carefully, as to not awake the sleeping boy and warped it around the both of them and fell asleep as well, feeling warm and happy.

They both had agreed that it was the best Christmas they had in a long time.

* * *

The mischievous student from before took one look other the duo sleeping in front of the fire place and smirked evilly.

He took out a camera and took a picture and chuckled, "the beast had been finally tamed, and by an angel none the less."

He crouched before them, the smirk melting to a warm smile. They looked so peaceful right now, and that alone made him a bit guilty for invading their privacy. Maybe he shouldn't publish the picture… but that would be such a waste… he took another look and decided that they didn't deserve being laughed upon and tucked the picture secretly in his robes, keeping it for future years as a tease. But before he went to sleep, he spread a blanket over them.

* * *

At the next morning, they sluggishly woke up to find themselves with tangled limbs and blankets. Their faces flared up and they hastily tried to untangle themselves, only successful in tangling themselves worse.

They stopped and Kanda sighed, "Let me do it," he slowly and carefully untangled the blanket and then their bodies.

After they separated, they looked away from each other in embarrassment. Allen was blushing so hard he resembled a tomato while Kanda just had a thin band of red over his cheeks. After a while in an awkward silence, Kanda coughed nervously, gaining the other's attention.

"We should get up and go to eat."

Allen nodded, but when he stood, he stumbled over two small piles of boxes. He managed to catch his ground and stared at them – Kanda's side was larger than the one on his side.

He looked at Kanda, perplexed, "What is this?"

Kanda snorted, "They're called Christmas gifts, idiot."

"Presents? I got presents?!" he was stunned, before Mana, he never got any. And when Mana died, he didn't get any as well. Well… expect for Kanda's from yesterday.

"Yes, idiot, you got presents," Kanda smirked and picked up a small silver box with red linings, "Open this one," he tossed it to the surprised boy, who almost dropped the box.

"Kanda~ Warn me next time!" he whined and slowly unwrapped the paper. The box inside was pitch black and when opened, revealed to be a snowball with a picture of Hogwarts in it.

He unfolded the letter attached to it and smiled.

_'Dear Allen,_

_Merry Christmas and Happy birthday._

_From me with love,_

_Lenalee Lee.'_

That's so nice of her, he thought, I hope she would like my present. He grabbed before Kanda could a bright red bag, the letter saying it was from the redheaded rabbit, Lavi.

Allen giggled and took out a picture of Lavi hugging him, the only thing that was moving a lot was his face. It was hysterical seeing him trying to hug him harder only for him to sigh and look away.

_'For short-stack,_

_I'm giving you my presence so you won't be lonely with Kanda._

_Be careful and stay alive._

_Happy birthday,_

_Lavi J. Bookman.'_

* * *

Kanda was in the middle of unwrapping his and groaned when he picked up a blue with hearts bag, "This stupid old sentimental geezer."

The white haired wizard saw that he got the same bag, only in white with hearts, "Um… Kanda?" said boy looked at him and his eyes grew with shock as he spotted the similar bad in his hand, "Is it safe to open up?"

He cursed and shook his head, "It's from my family. **Of course** it's not safe to open up, you'll throw up in disgust."

Allen laughed and opened the box, "I'll take my chances, then."

In the bag, there was a white coat with the letters A.W. written in silver. The letter attached to the bag said,

_'Dear Allen Walker,_

_I'm Froi Tiedol, Yu's father._

_I heard about you from Lavi and Lenalee and I wanted to give you a present as a thank you for taking care of my son._

_I hope you'll like my present, _

_From Froi Tiedol.'_

Allen smiled tearfully, how nice to have someone to care about you back at home… he saw from the corner of his eyes a dirty box and raised an eyebrow, it looked like something Cross would give him.

And he was both wrong and right.

Inside the box he had found the picture he thought he had lost a long time ago – of him and Mana standing in front of a bakery, Allen in his new white clothes and Mana in his usual suit.

Tears filled his eyes. He unfolded the paper and chuckled at the words.

_'Baka-deshi,_

_Your stupid owl wanted to do something for you (why didn't you tell me you entered your uncle's soul in it, I almost got a heart attack before my girl, you brat!)_

_So I found this stupid picture you took two years ago with your stupid father, happy? Just don't think I would bring presents to you anymore._

_Cross.'_

Thank you, Neah, he smiled and saw Kanda sitting next to him, holding a black with red linings coat and scowling at it.

"So what the old man brought you?" Allen held up his white coat.

"Something that means a lot to me," he ignored Kanda's perplexed look and wore the coat, enjoying the heat radiating from it, "You should wear yours, you'll look good in it."

Kanda tch'd but put on his, fidgeting with the strings, "I hate coats."

"Well, I think you look great," he teased him. Kanda sent him a dirty glare and frowned,

"Well, you look like a complete beansprout in yours."

Allen slumped down, defeated, "You're mean."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Allen smirked, "You're cute." Kanda turned bright red and scowled at the laughing white boy, "That wasn't funny, Beansprout."

The laughing stopped, "My name is Allen, jerkanda! A-l-l-e-n!"

"No, you're a Beansprout."

"And you're a girly wizard."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you're!" a grave mistake.

Kanda jumped on him and they started brawling. Allen showed his acrobatic abilities and jumped above the other boy and landed on his feet on the floor behind him. He looked back and grinned evilly, "Don't try to jump on me, Kanda, I know how to escape those kind of situations perfectly."

"Che," Kanda fell back to the couch, "that's what happens when I don't train."

"Did you train back at home?" Allen flopped next to him, leaning backwards on his arms. Kanda nodded, "When I wasn't chasing Daisya, I would train with a wooden sword at the garden."

Allen hummed, "I see that you got the same family as before."

"They're not my family, just a bunch of worthless people grouped together just to annoy me," he groaned, missing the youngster's solemn face.

"I think that this is nice… having a family." Kanda noticed the sad note and looked down in shame, he forgot that what he took for granted, Allen wished for the most.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're only a kid as well. You're not supposed to be all knowing as well."

They quieted down, watching the last crackling coals in the fireplace. The common room was unusually quiet and still. But it was a comfortable silence, something that was warm and comforting.

Allen dozed off on Kanda's shoulder, but Kanda stared at the dying fire, the fire reflecting in his eyes.

He always knew that the boy next to him was fragile, especially at the newly age of eleven… now that he thought of it…

"Happy birthday, Allen," he murmured into the white hair and got a grateful hum in response. He smiled briefly and stroked his hair.

Now where was he… oh, right, thinking about his stupidity, not that he would admit it to the Beansprout, or to anyone on that matter…

He closed his eyes and was about to drift again to sleep when a growl startled him. He stormed from his place, looking around to spot the creature emitting the noise, only to turn to the blushing Allen rubbing his stomach that was growling again.

"Sorry," he nervously laughed, "I guess I'm hungry. We did forget to go down for breakfast."

Kanda deadpanned, "You're such a glutton."

Allen pouted, but didn't retort, only stood up and gathered all of his presents and hurried upstairs, "You should get your stuff up as well if you want to eat."

Kanda groaned and took his stuff upstairs as well.

* * *

Allen hauled a big plate of turkeys in fruits sauce while Kanda stared with slight disgust at him, sadly used to the sight of the black hole for a stomach in work. He was picking on his noodles and scowled at professor McGonagall surveying the both of them with a severe glare. Allen hummed while eating and it hauntingly reminded him of the tune said boy had used to save them in the Ark.

"What are you humming, Beansprout?" he finally asked.

"Wa nm is Awen (The name is Allen)," he said with his food still in his mouth. He noticed and blushed, swallowing what he had and repeated what he said.

"You're disgusting, Beansprout," he huffed in annoyance.

"I said my name is Allen, jerkanda," Allen fumed, "What did you want anyway?"

"Che, nevermind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, you're annoying," he wanted to ask, but felt degrading needing to repeat himself, as if he needed to beg for something.

The mischievous boy looked at them, giggling to himself. They were so cute, they were interacting like an old married couple. He elbowed his Hufflepuff friend and pointed at them, and took out a photo.

"This is how they looked yesterday night," he winked to the grinning Hufflepuff student. She squealed and took the picture from him.

"They look so adorable together," she giggled and elbowed her house mate and showed him the picture.

Soon the whole table (accompanied by at least forty students) saw the picture and were either giggling or squealing at the oblivious duo sitting at the edge of the table, eating.

* * *

Allen was the first to notice everyone gaze at them, being sensitive to stares since his youth and blinked at them, making them squeal. He turned to Kanda, "I think something is wrong with the students."

"You think?" was his dull reply and he pouted.

"I do think, unlike someone I know, jerkanda." The fork stopped his journey to the fourth year student's mouth and he glowered at him.

"Are you trying to say something here, Beansprout?"

"Oh, I don't know," he smirked evilly, cackling a bit, "You were the one accusing me for saying something, but who said I was talking about you?" Kanda shut his mouth.

"Self-goal," Allen said in victory.

A wave of laughter made him look behind him and see the whole student body laughing and cooing over them. He blushed and looked to the teacher's table, only to see them looking away with blushes, expect for professor Snape, who smirked at him.

Kanda noticed the noise and buried his face in his food, trying to ignore them.

One boy with blond hair approached him and gave him a photo. He took hesitantly the picture and got a wink, "You look really adorable."

He turned the photo and turned red, "K-Kanda," he chocked. Kanda snatched the picture from him and glared at him, turning red as well.

He took out his wand and growled at the students, "Who took the damn picture? Come here and meet your doom, you bastard."

"Mr. Kanda," professor McGonagall chuckled, "language and put the wand down before I confiscate this."

Allen pulled his shirt, "You should do what she said, Kanda, you don't want punishment again."

"_HOW CUUU~TE!_" the girls screamed and the boys laughed.

"That's it!" but before the enraged boy could do anything, Allen grabbed his hand and pulled him out the great hall.

"I'm not showing my face outside anymore!" the dark haired Gryffindor student shouted when they stood in the deserted wing in one of the empty classrooms.

Allen nodded and sat on one of the tables, and hid his face in his knees, "I guess it was going to bite us in the butt sooner or later."

"But even the professors are laughing at us! The headmaster should be against bullying."

"But technically, this isn't bullying."

"They're hurting my pride, it **is** bullying," Kanda snapped, "and they should stop looking for any reasons to laugh at people."

"At least it isn't about how freaky I look or how girly you look," Allen tried to sooth him.

"Are you calling me a girl?!" didn't succeed, it seems.

Allen looked up and flailed his arms, "No, no, no. I mean, you do have long hair and usually, that's on girls and not boys."

"Your hair is long as well."

"No, it's middle length. It still considered a boy's hair."

"Che."

"You're not very strong at arguments," Allen pointed out, "I was the winner at almost any argument we had, wasn't I?"

"Shut up and go to hell," Kanda muttered.

"Being there, done that."

"Che."

"I won again," Allen smiled in triumphal.

"Shut up and be quiet." The defeated boy pulled his head to rest on his lap. Allen gave a yelp and struggled a bit in his grip before Kanda gave him a whack and told him to calm down and stilled, still a bit stiff.

"Relax, damn it, I'm not going to hurt you, Beansprout," he tangled his fingers in the silky snowy hair.

Allen hesitantly calmed down and let Kanda do what he wanted, wondering what the scowling wizard wanted.

But for a while, all he did was play with the hair, occasionally touching ghostly his cheeks and eyes.

When his fingers ghosted over his lips, he blinked and the fingers moved hastily to his nose, as if he didn't want to be caught in the act.

He smiled and took gently the fingers and gave them a small peck. He didn't look up, so he didn't see the bright red face the older student turned to.

"W-what did you do that for?" he stammered and hit himself internally for stammering.

"Sorry, thought you would like one," he innocently pecked them again, "as a thank you for the present."

"Stop that," he took out his hand from his and hid it, looking away in embarrassment.

"Should we go back?" Allen sat up. Kanda nodded, staring at his fingers with narrow eyes.

"Oh, and Kanda?" Kanda looked at him suspiciously and he gave him a peck on his cheek. He then ran outside, laughing.

The fourth year student sat with wide eyes in shock, holding his cheek with his palm. He turned red and shouted, running outside as well, "WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR?! YOU'RE SO DEAD, BEANSPROUT!"

* * *

Despite being laughed upon when returning for lunch, they enjoyed the vacation pretty much and the teasing died down, and until the other students returned, it was already forgotten.

* * *

Lavi jumped on Allen when they reached the great hall for breakfast, crying about how he missed his short-stack, earning him a kick into his private area and ended him up in the hospital for bleeding there.

Lenalee laughed and Kanda smirked, saying that the damn rabbit deserved being kicked and just was upset he wasn't the one to do it.

Lenalee asked Allen and Kanda how their vacation was and received a blushing white haired boy and a scowling ebony haired boy. She blinked perplexedly at them and looked at one of the Hufflepuff girls tapping her shoulder. She took one look at the picture handed to her and her face broke into a big smile and she squealed, "You look so adorable together!"

"Shut up," Kanda fumed at her, "You're lucky I can't harm you or you would be dead right now."

"Why can't you hurt her?" Allen asked hopefully.

"Because of her damn sister-complex brother," Kanda stated and his eyes grew wide.

Komui is also in this life? What about Bookman then?

"What do your parents say about him?" he 'innocently' asked.

"They are really annoyed by him, but can't deny he's a genius. I'm the only witch in my family, so he is in the technology apartment. It is said that he made the most progress anyone in the entire century ever did."

"That is amazing," he was glad she had better life than her previous life, and one look at Kanda reassured him that he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"What about Lavi then?" he had to know more about his friends' lives in this time.

"Well, his grandfather scolded him for trying to escape the library once again."

"Why?" is he a Bookman in this life as well? He thought worryingly.

"Because he thinks Lavi is a moron and should be more educated about the magical world so he could get better grades on the tests," she rolled her eyes, "His parents agree with him for some reason, poor Lavi."

Allen sighed in relief, so they all had better lives, and that was all well.

"So I take it that you got my presents?" Allen perked up and tackled the Ravenclaw girl.

"I did, thank you very much, Ms. Lenalee," he smiled brightly at her.

She shook her head and smiled warmly, "Call me Lenalee, Allen, and it's not everyday someone turns eleven. So you deserve some reward, dear," she ruffled his hair.

* * *

She waved him goodbye and went back to her table, and Allen waved back energetically with a bright smile before returning to his plate and filling it with some bacon and eggs.

Kanda ranted quietly to himself about 'stupid smiles were ruining his day' but his eyes showed a bit of sadness and a dark emotion, so Allen knew right away something was wrong.

"Is everything all right, Kanda? You look a bit down."

Kanda glared at him, "Shut up," and the way he said it made Allen look down in hurt.

He stood up and took his books. He looked up at Kanda and looked down once more, turning to leave, "I'll see you later." When Kanda didn't answer, he sighed and exited the great hall.

* * *

They didn't talk for the next week. When seeing each other, Kanda would stomp away and Allen would look down and pass him quietly, almost like a ghost.

Lavi and Lenalee noticed and tried to persuade them to talk about what happened, but Allen couldn't tell because he didn't know and Kanda returned to the jerk he was and just cursed them, punching Lavi in the face before walking away.

Allen stopped smiling sincerely and flashed fake smiles all over as if he was alright. The other students noticed he was a bit down, but not the fake smiles or the saddened gray eyes that turned duller as the hours went by.

* * *

One week after the incident, Allen was sitting in his hiding at the deserted wing and was crying softly as he tried to understand what on earth had he done to make Kana so angry at him.

Did he treat him wrongly? But they fight all the time. Did he insult him? But they insult each other all the time. Did he hurt him? But he told him to tell him if he had done something wrong… just what in hell did he do?! He cried harder in frustration.

I just want everything to go back to normal, me and Kanda fighting but then falling asleep together. I want to have small conversations about anything with him. I want him to help me on my studies like he usually did… am I really that cursed that I can't even have happiness for **one** year?

He heard tapping on the floor and froze, staring at the door, begging that no one would find him. He looked around to find a place to hide, but to his luck, or the lack of it, he sat on the only table in it – the teacher's table.

He looked back at the door only to gasp as he saw a hooded man facing him. Before he could scream, the man shot out his hand swiftly and covered his mouth, pinning him to the table.

Allen's eyes grew wide as saucers as he tried to struggle, thankfully still able to breath somewhat through his nose, so he wasn't at the risk of passing out yet.

"Mmmm mmm mm? (who are you?)" Allen tried to call out, but the hooded pressed harder, crushing his head on the table.

"**_After all thisss time…_**" the man hissed, it sounded like a humanoid snake, "**_I'll finally have you, Allen Walker…_**"

His head hurt him and cracks on the wood were seen, scraping the back of his head and drawing out blood.

"Mmm mm mm! (let me go!)" he was getting weaker and dizzy, but he didn't know who this man is and he won't let him take him without a fight.

_Kanda…_

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Kanda stood at the door, panting. Neah/Timcanpy flapped his wings angrily next to him, his honey eyes hardening and glaring daggers at the hooded man.

"_You are the one that killed Timcanpy on that day!_" he growled and charged at him, puncturing his hood with his beak.

The man stepped back, releasing Allen. Kanda rushed to him and lifted him up and swiftly running to the door.

The owl continued to attack the man until he tore down the hood and then they gasped.

A distorted face, half snake, half man looked over them with milky eyes. He hissed at them, "**_Give me the boy… or you'll die jussst like your ssstupid owl_**."

"NO!" he cried, "No way in hell! Why do you need Beansprout so much anyway?"

"**_Do you really think I'll tell you? Milord wantsss him and that isss final!_**"

"What is going on here?" Albus Dumbledore appeared between the snake man and the trio.

"He was trying to do something to Beansprout," Kanda snarled at the snake man.

"**_I'm jussst taking what the dark lord wantsss, now give him to me,_**" the snake man reached out his hand for them.

"Nagini…" Dumbledore recognized the eyes, "Voldemort is dead, so you don't need to do anything for him. Now, go away before I'll be forced to dispose of you."

"**_The dark lord isss not dead, Dumbledore. He isss jussst waiting for the right time to ssstrike. Thisss boy isss the key for hisss plan._**"

"I won't let you have him, '**Expelorem**'!"

The snake man cried in pain before exploding to fragments and a wind swept the dust away.

The headmaster lowered his wand and turned to the frightened student holding the unconscious white haired boy, "I should be talking to you about trespassing, but we have more urgent matters to attend to. So if you please, follow me."

Kanda and Neah/Timcanpy followed him dreadfully.

* * *

"You could have been killed, why didn't you use your wand?" Dumbledore asked once they sat down, Allen still in Kanda's arms.

The owl stepped in, "_You seem to be forgetting that even though Kanda and Allen used to be exorcists, they lost their reaction and survival instincts. They are just children, Dumbledore, they get scared pretty fast at the sight of danger._"

"I didn't really think, sir," Kanda admitted, "the minute the owl came to tell me he felt that something bad had happened to the Beansprout I just ran, I didn't think I would meet something like that… _what was_ _that_?"

"Nagini… or more correctly, Voldemort's snake."

"But why does he look like a man? How did he do this?"

"I don't know… it seems that the dark lord had more tricks up his sleeve than I thought. This is not good…"

Allen squirmed in Kanda's arms and whimpered a bit. Kanda gritted his teeth, "And why a damn dark lord would want a **Beansprout**?"

"I don't know that either as much as I hate to confess it," the headmaster looked down, "This is the first time in many years that I didn't know this much about a matter and usually this is a really bad sign."

"_Maybe it has to do with his past life?_" the owl suggested.

But before they could response, Allen whimpered again and fluttered his eyes open. Then his eyes widened in fear and he pushed Kanda away from him, crawling away to the nearest corner, where he buried his head between his arms and trembled.

"Beansprout?" Kanda worryingly advanced to him, only to get a shriek and wide fearful eyes staring past him.

"_Don't get near him,_" the owl sat on his shoulder, "_he's having a flashback. You need to stand far until he'll come back to himself._"

Kanda couldn't just stand there and see Allen trembling and whimpering, but it seemed like he had no choice, so he grabbed his chair so hard his knuckles turned white. The headmaster sat back on his chair, surveying the boy from behind his half-crescent glasses.

"Why is he like that, Neah?" was the only thing he asked since the start of the boy's fit.

"_Something from his past before he met Mana, but it's not my place to tell you. Please don't make me feel worse about it._"

So basically it meant that all Kanda could do was sit on his chair and watch anxiously over the white haired attack.

* * *

Slowly, Allen seemed to understand that he isn't in any danger and slowly stopped trembling and whimpering. He opened his dull gray eyes and stared at them, he spotted Kanda and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, but Kanda sat on his knees before him and embraced him so tightly, he couldn't breathe.

"You idiot! You have no idea how much you worry people around you!" he started shaking himself and cried into the white hair, "I-I thought I'd l-lost you, and then y-you w-were rejecting me… I-I thought t-that that bastard snake did something h-horrible to you."

Allen was shocked, he had never seen Kanda cry like this. He meekly stroke his long hair, "I'm sorry, but it's okay now… I'm fine…" he hugged the crying wizard as well.

"No it's not!" he shouted, making him flinch, "You have people on your back, you have people trying to hurt you outside of this school. Hell, in **here**."

Here he paused, fixing the headmaster with a hard look, "I thought that the school grounds supposed to be the safest place ever. So explain to me why a **snake** managed to get inside?"

"It must be because it's a half animal and managed to avoid the barrier. I'll put stronger spells on it to make absolutely sure that no one on the dark lord's side can pass through it. You have my word."

Kanda nodded and lifted Allen, Allen didn't yelp this time, used for being picked up by him and just retorted to pouting and burying his face in his robes, still a bit shaken.

"I'm taking him back to the dorms, he won't be going to anymore classes after this."

The headmaster nodded and dismissed them.

* * *

"Get inside the bed," Kanda ordered, but Allen shook his head and buried his face deeper into his robes, clutching to them.

"Beansprout…" he growled.

"It's Allen," he murmured, feeling cold, "I'm cold…"

"You're sure?" he felt that Allen was warm, not cold… "Shit," he tore himself from the flailing boy and forced him to the bed and placed a hand on his forehead, it was burning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he sighed and picked him up again, "I'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not and stop trying to act like everything is alright when it's clear you're not."

* * *

Allen was quiet most of the way to the hospital wing. Thankfully, it was still class time, so the halls were deserted and no one had bothered them.

Finally, Allen muttered, "Then why didn't you talk to me this past week?"

They stopped, Kanda looking away, "I'm sorry."

"You're not."

How did he know? "What makes you say that?"

"Because you have too much pride, an-" he stopped to cough and Kanda tightened his grip.

"You don't have to say any-"

"And you just started ignoring me out of the blue, with no reason at all," he coughed harder this time, his body shaking with the fit.

"Hang on a bit, we're almost there," Kanda quickened his step. The hospital wing was just around the corner…

"Kanda…" he said weakly.

He kicked the doors open, and immediately, Madam Pomfrey stood before him angrily.

"Why do you kick th-?"

"Please!" he begged her, "He's sick."

She took one look at Allen and told him to follow her. She laid Allen on one of the beds and shooed him out.

"I'll call you when he'll get better," her voice was harsh, but her eyes were kind, "Now, shoo! Get back to your class. Here your excuse letter," she sent him with a flick of her wrist a small paper with the stamp of Hogwarts on it.

Kanda thanked her and went out of the hospital wing.

Please be okay, Allen…

* * *

hope you had liked the chapter.

see you next time

love you,

IlanitaliaXD

p.s. please review and tell me if i made mistakes...

see ya' all, my good friends


End file.
